Ancient Warrior Book II
by kathsasuke
Summary: "You are really Sakura..." someone said making Sakura look at the one who said it as her eyes widened. The other man chuckled, "It has been a while isn't it? Ms. Haruno?"  *SEQUEL TO ANCIENT WARRIORS*  Sorry if I'm not really good in summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

Hey guys! For everyone who didn't read Ancient Warriors…You should read it first because this is the sequel… This is ten months after… In which from the last ancient warrior story they were starting their second year in here they are starting their third year… Also before everyone asks if the characters in _**Hunter x Hunter **_and _**Full Metal Alchemist**_ would be included in this story, sorry to tell everyone but they are not… Sakura just wanted to learn how to use _'Nen' _in the _Hunter x Hunter_ World and her _'Nen'_ is like Machi the one in Genei Ryodan… While she learns Alchemist in the _Full Metal Alchemist_ world and tattooed the mark of Alchemy in her hands for easy access.

Ohh! Before I forgot they're in their third year right… So their ages would be 13 or 14 Harry and the others and also Naruto and the others too… While Diaz is 15 or 16 because he is one year older to Sakura…

Ohh! And some parts in here are not in Japanese but their speaking ancient language, too tired to translate it and need internet for translation so I putted ancient language as bold ones so you guys won't be confuse if it's English or not.

Well that's that… Hope you guys enjoy this chapter…

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – Ancient language**

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Ten months later…**_

_**Konohagakure...**_

Naruto just arrived in Konoha after finishing his mission on escorting a man in Nami no Kuni... _(Village of Wave...) _he was about to head to the Hokage tower to report his successful and easy mission when she saw Sakura in the bridge were the former team seven usually wait for each other when there is a mission, he notice her hands clamped together her arms leaning in the bridge rail as she looks in the sky looking at it in sorrow.

Naruto sighed, _(Sakura-chan—it's not your fault that you can't find the portal to their world...)_ he thought remembering Sakura's disappearance, he ask her how many portals she open in her frequent disappearance and she said to Naruto that she was able to open five in ten months, but stayed in the two worlds which seemed to take her interest on the skills they use in there. He chuckled silently remembering Tsunade-baba's shocked face when Sakura proves to her that she can sew back rip off parts of the body and will still be able to use that part of body without difficulty with the _'Nen'_ she learned, in which now results of her frequently being called in the hospital if there are severe injuries that needed her _'Nen'_ to be used. He also founds out that Sakura also knows this _'Alchemy'_ thing from the other world she stayed at when she got mad on him about teaching Konohamaru another Oiroke no jutsu that is much more lewd, she flicks her fingers as flames appeared in his hair but he was able to jump in a river which is near and stop the flames from burning all his hair. Naruto then found out when Sakura showed a tattoo on her hands and said it was a symbol to use alchemy, which made Naruto cringe on what would happen if Sakura was in her mood swings, he will definitely be toast to death, but despite all of it she could still Sakura in sorrow for not being able to open the portal back to that world.

He shook his head and headed to Sakura and taps her shoulder surprising her as she turns around and smiled at Naruto...

"Don't do that!" she said making Naruto chuckled.

"Surprise yah didn't I? Just got back from a mission and saw you thinking deeply here... So are you going to tell me now- who is this guy you keep thinking about in a long time?" Naruto replied with a teasing grin.

Sakura blushed and touches her pendant making Naruto's grin go wider, which made her pouted and pushed Naruto in the way to the Hokage tower, "Naruto! Aren't you going to report first to Tsunade-sensei... She'll get mad if she found out your wasting time before reporting." She said changing the topic making Naruto laughed.

He looked at the flushed face of Sakura and smiled, "Alright alright—if you don't want to tell me yet I understand... I guess I'll go report to Tsunade baa-chan now..." he said and was about to head to the Hokage tower but he stops and look at Sakura who was looking at the water flowing freely below the bridge.

"Sakura-chan..." he said making Sakura turn to look at him and was about to retort something but stops when Naruto smiled in sympathy, "Don't worry—you'll be able to find out how to head back there..." he said as he wave to her gaped expression leaving her there to head to the Hokage tower.

Sakura then recovered from what Naruto said as her lips slowly turned into a smile, "Thanks Naruto-" she said lowly as she touches her pendant and looked at the sky, "I won't give up... I'll find out how to head back there..." she said.

A 'PooF' of smoke appeared in front of her as an anbu stands when the smoke was cleared which makes her narrowed her eyes, "I am sorry to inform you Haruno-san, but Hokage-sama wants you to head back to the hospital to use your ability again from the other anbus who were injured severely..." the anbu said as Sakura nodded.

"I understand, please tell Tsunade-sensei that I will be there in a few minutes." She replied as the anbu nodded and disappeared in a smoke.

"Time to get to work..." she said as she tied her long waist length hair into a ponytail but her bangs were left to adorn her face as she headed to the hospital.

When Sakura was finished in her duties in the hospital she then headed straight to the library wanted to try one last time on opening the portal from Harry's world...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konoha Forest...**_

Sakura looks around and sighed heavily as she looks at what the books instructed on how to open a portal, she then closes her eyes, _(You need to concentrate Sakura... Think of the place you want to be... Think of what their world would look like... Think of their surroundings... The atmosphere on their world... Now feel the energy surrounding you to form this portal.. Now think of this portal appearing on you...)_ she thought as she opened her eyes but nothing happened making her sighed that she still failed. _(I want to see you- Diaz...)_ she thought thinking of Diaz then to everyone in the great hall... _(I wish you guys are here...) _she thought as she left the forest with the book in her bag as she headed home not noticing a flicker of light that form a portal but immediately disappeared...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hogwarts...**_

The Golden trio was now heading to the great hall silently for breakfast when Ron breaks the silence.

"Bloody Hell! Harry! You still haven't forgotten Sakura? She's not coming back I tell yah!" Ron said making Harry glared at him.

Hermione shook her head on Ron's language, "I know you want to say to Harry to forget about Sakura, but don't go around cursing Ron!" she chastise as she turns to look at Harry, "She was just here to protect you from that other ancient warrior." She added

Harry sighed, "I know- but I didn't even get to say thank you..."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled, "I'm pretty sure Sakura knows that you are grateful for her protection." She replied as Ron nodded behind her.

"But you know—what I can't believe—how could Malfoy forget her so easily..." he said

Ron then scowled, "It because they're SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione rolled her eyes on Ron's antics, "Ron! Stop exaggerating—not all Slytherin forgotten Sakura—well I mean one person didn't forget about her." She said

Harry nodded, "True—Clawford is still waiting for Sakura to return—he still waits in that place were the portal use to appear."

"I feel sorry for that guy—he's been waiting for ten months now—He still hasn't given up yet." Ron said in sympathy.

"I also still believe that Sakura will still come back." Hermione replied

"Me too Hermione..." Harry said

Ron shook his head, "Anyway—let's stop talking about Sakura because this will only depress us. Now let's go eat! I'm Hungry!" he said making the two laughed as they headed to the great hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Great Hall... Gryffindor Table...**_

"Ron slow down! You are such a pig! Look at the mess your creating!" Hermione chastised as Ron just ignored her and continue to rampage the food in the table making Harry cringe in disgust on the mess Ron is making...

Seamus laughed and patted Hermione's back, "Hermione—no matter how much you chastise Ron, you can't make him slow down especially if it involves food..." he said making Dean laughed.

Harry chuckled, "Seamus is right about that Hermione..." he added as Ron then look at them

"Djd—jya sezzz smthkngf?" Ron asked looking at them as crumbles of food falls in his mouth as he talks making them cringed. _(__**Translation**__: Did you say something?)_

Dean shook his head, "Weasley that is so disgusting!" he retort but then Ginny appeared and seated beside him and notice his brother and cringe on the mess her brother created.

"Ron! Shut your mouth! And don't talk when you're eating! Look at the mess your creating! This is so embarrassing!" she chastised making everyone in there laughed at Ron's now flushed face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Slytherin Table...**_

"Clawford—you need to eat!" Pansy said looking at Diaz who was playing with his food which Pansy noticed earlier.

Daphne nodded, "Parkinson is right Clawford, your getting thinner."

Diaz looks at Pansy and to her now new girl gang which she form to forget about Sakura, he just sighed and ignored Parkinson and continued to play with his food.

"You really need to forget that _non-magic mudblood_." Millicent said making Diaz looked at the girl who cringe seeing Diaz cold glare even thought Diaz knew they don't know about Sakura being an ancient warrior they don't have the right to insult her.

Draco snorted, "Bulstrode—you do know Clawford can't forget about this muggle... He likes her and no matter how many times you say to him to forget about her—he won't..." he said making Diaz look at him their eyes meeting. "I do hope that you would give up eventually Clawford... It has been ten months and you should know you are just waiting in vain..." he said coldly which made Crabbe and Goyle who are watching sighed on the now deafening silence in their table.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Great Hall... Ten minutes later...**_

While every students and professors are talking and eating in their respecting tables the ground started to tremble...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Draco said in shocked while everyone hidden themselves under the long table to protect themselves from the falling debris of the ceiling while the professors cast magic to stop the falling derrises.

"ARE WE GOING TO DIEEEEE?" Colin asked his voice was in panic as he looked scared seeing big debris falling near them.

Ginny looked at him, "NO WERE NOT!"

Snape looked worriedly on the nonstop tremble of the ground as he looks at Dumbledore, "Albus- what is happening?" Snape asked as he cast magic on the falling debris as he waited for Dumbledore to answer.

Dumbledore's looked around the great hall for something suspicious but found nothing, "I also don't know Severus..." he replied.

McGonagall then intervened, "Is it because Ms. Haruno isn't here? Is that why this is happening?" she asked which made other professors looked questionably at the three professors who knew Sakura was an ancient warrior.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I do not know Minerva... I do not know..."

"HARRY WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ron shouted as he panics under the table making Hermione hissed at him.

"RON STOP IT! PANICKING IN THIS SITUATION ISN'T GOOD!"

Harry was worried on what may happen to them as he remembers Sakura, "Is this happening because Sakura isn't here?" Harry asked as the two looked at him and frowned.

"I don't know..." Hermione replied

"Maybe mate-" Ron replied at the increasing tremble of the ground making them more worried and frighten on what may happen but after a big tremor of the ground it stops...

Different voices then echoed in the great hall...

"WE'RE ALIVE!"

"IT STOPS!"

"WERE SAFE!"

"I am glad that quake stops—or else it would be hard to evacuate the student..." McGonagall said to Albus who also nodded agreeing to her that it would be difficult.

Dumbledore then frowned when he noticed a flicker of light in the ceiling making him looked at it as his eyes look worried and as he looks at the students, "ALL OF YOU REMAIN HIDDEN UNDER YOUR RESPECTIVE TABLES!" he announced just then a portal appeared in the ceiling as strong gust of wind erupted in the hall as plates, food, some chairs started floating with the strong wind making the students screamed and dodge some of the flying things, others getting cuts and bruises by being hit with knifes, chairs, and other things that has been floating around.

The portal then started to flicker more as it started to suck them into it making the students shout in terror...

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!"

"PROFESSOR!"

"STOP IT!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Slytherin Table...**_

"Why the hell is this happening!" Draco shouted as they hidden under table.

"Just hold tight everyone— the wind is strong and we might get caught by it." Crabbe said to them.

Diaz looks at the portal and wondered if it leads to Sakura's world as he was about to pop his head out of the table, Tracey pulled him immediately, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" she said angrily.

Diaz looks at her and frowns, "I just thought that portal might-" he stops when strong winds hit their table as everyone putted their arms in their faces to shield it to the pressure of the wind. Diaz didn't note that time that his locket slips in his neck as it started to flew into the portal he was about to stop it but Tracey stops him, "Stop it! It's dangerous to go after it!" she said warning him not to go out under the table.

"Shit!" Diaz said angrily then notices that pictures of him and Sakura's date flew out of his pocket and also went into the portal. "Fuck this!" he cursed.

Pansy shook her head, "Don't worry Clawford, I have copies of those picture- and you have another locket like that in your room... So no harm done..." Pansy replied.

"Parkinson is right—Clawford... That is only a locket and pictures... Don't risk your life on it. Haruno won't like it if you die here." Draco said making Diaz look at him and smirked.

"That is true... I don't want Sakura to know I died when she arrives here..." he replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Gryffindor Table...**_

Hermione looks at Harry and noticed his hold under the table was not tight, "Harry you should hold on tight... The wind is strong and you might get caught in it." She said to him as he looks at her and nodded holding much tighter than before.

"You should too Hermione." Ron said to her making Hermione look at Ron whose head was outside the table and looking at the floating things around the great hall.

"RON! LOW DOWN YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOWWW! YOU MIGHT GET HIT BY A FLOATING KNIFE THERE!" she hissed as Ron grinned

"No- way! That won't happen!" Ron insisted making Hermione angry and was about to pull Ron's Gryffindor tie to lower his head, but was to late when she saw the knife approaching Ron and was hit in his right cheek as it bleed.

"OUCH!" Ron shouted as he touches his right cheek and hissed in pain, he then looks at his hand seeing blood, "Blood Hell!" he cursed

Hermione replied angrily, "Ron that's what I told you! You should let Madam Pomfrey look at that after that portal disappears."

Fred then noticed something floating behind Ron, as his eyes widen and shouted, "RON WATCH YOUR BACK!" Fred warned which made Ron turned around and barely dodges a floating chair.

"That was clo-!" Ron said but was caught by another chair hitting his back hard making him unconscious as he stumbles hard in the floor.

"RON!" Harry shouted as they were about to get him but a strong wind began to let him float in the air.

Hermione then shouted to the professors, "PROFESSOR!" she shouted making Dumbledore and the others look at Ron worriedly as they were about to cast magic and stop Ron from getting suck by the portal they didn't notice the floating chairs and knives, plates and broken shards in their backs which then hits all of them hard, some getting bruises, cuts and deep wounds...

McGonagall hisses in pain in the wound in her waist but then notices Severus unconscious as she notices his head was bleeding making her panic and was about to tend him but was hit by a broken shards of glass in her arms making her scream in pain, she then look in shock when he saw Severus was now floating in the gust of wind with Ron as they were suck in the portal as they disappear in it.

"NO!" Hermione shouted.

"No- this is not happening-" McGonagall said

Dumbledore saw what has happened but wasn't able to help out because of his wound as he sighed, "Severus—please take care of Mr. Weasley and be okay..."

"Mum is going-" Fred said

"To kill us-" George added looking at where Ron disappeared too.

Ginny also looked at where the portal was, "Ron is going to be killed by Professor Snape..." she said much worried on Ron's hate being together now with professor Snape.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konohagakure...**_

Naruto was just doing his rounds that time in the forest near the Hokage village that Tsunade ordered to report if something is suspicious, he looks around examining the forest and find that nothing seems to be off in the forest.

"Looks like there's nothing suspicious in here..." he said to no one as he began looking deeper in the forest.

Ron then woke up ignoring his surroundings as he slowly stood up hissing in pain in the cuts and wound he had because of the strong pressure of wind earlier. After his eyes could focus in the darkness he notices his surrounding and was about to walk when he seems to step on something and notice a locket and some scattered pictures around, he then picks it up and was surprise to see pictures of Diaz and Sakura in the locket and what seems to be their date in Hogsmeade.. "I guess—Sakura's is with Diaz huh, might as well keep these and return it to Diaz." He said putting it in his pocket and walk a bit in the forest but then step on something again.

He then heard a grunt of pain as he pulled out his wand and focus the light on his feet, his eyes widening noticing who he step into...

Snape groans as he then opens his eyes and glares at Ron, "Weasley! Get your foot away from my stomach!" he hisses and began coughing in pain as Ron flinches away from his professor, he then saw Snape trying to stood up and was wobbling a bit.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said in shocked as Snape glared at him.

"No need to curse Mr. Weasley..." he scowled as he then notices his surroundings, "Weasley—where are we?" he asked as his vision blurry because of losing too much blood but focuses again in their surroundings.

"I also don't know professor- but we seemed to be in a forest." Ron replied making Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course we are in a forest, dunderhead! We are surrounded by tree-" he stops as he notices piercing eyes in the trees.

Ron scowls but stops when he also notices the eyes in the trees, "Professor—what is in there?"

Snape then coughed and clutches his wand, "Whatever is in there—be ready Weasley-" he replied as Ron nodded as he now holds his wand.

The two then noticed the eyes slowly approaching them and when it cleared up they saw massive wolves showing their sharp teeth and salivating seeing two preys in front of their eyes.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said

Snape pinches his nose, "Why do I get the feeling because of you—we are in this kind of situation... You dunderheads tend to call danger..." he said ignoring the 'HeY!' from Ron.

The wolves then began to attack them Snape was able to get away but Ron was bitten in the waist making Snape cursed as he pointed his wand in the trees, "_Mobiliarbus_" he said as a number of trees levitates of the ground as Snape then pointed it to the wolves hitting them and also the one who has bitten Ron, he then approaches Ron and help him up, "We need to get out of here Weasley—or else it would be our death... They will recover from the attack any minute so we should hurry." He said as Ron looks at his professor and nodded.

They started running in the woods and despite their conditions... They help each other trying to be civil for this will cause their life if they cannot run from the hungry wolves following them from their backs...

"Are we going to die?" Ron asked his professor as he looks at their backs and noticed the wolves were still following them.

"We are not Weasley! We just need a place to go that wolves will be unable to find us!" Snape snapped back at him.

They then notice someone standing far away from because of his blond hair that could be notice in the moonlight, this made Ron smiled that they are safe and shouted at that someone, "HEY! YOU! HELP US OUT HERE!" He shouted and waves his hands which caught that someone's attention.

Naruto looked at the two figures approaching him as he narrowed his eyes when the other shouted something that he didn't understand, he then disappeared and appeared behind them with two kunai in both his hand pointed in both their necks.

Naruto then said coldly, "Dare da kimi tachi?" _(__**Translation:**__ Who are you two?)_

Snape scowled, "See what I told you Weasley! You're a danger magnet just like Potter!" he hissed not caring if a pointy metal on what he thinks could kill him easily is pointed at him. _(Did I hear the boy right? He's speaking the ancient language..) _he thought

Ron then saw the approaching wolves as he pointed at them, "We-We-re n-not your en-enemy..." he said frighten that the guy will kill them but the guy looks at where he pointed and noticed the hungry wolves.

The wolves then began to surround them making as Ron pointed to his wounded waist that has a light bite mark and was bleeding a bit, he then pointed to the wolves making Naruto frowned but nodded in understanding.

_(They were being attack by wolves...)_ Naruto thought as he looks at them, "Soko ni iru.." he said to them as he release his kunai in their throats as Snape and Ron watches him make hand stances... _(__**Translation:**__ Stay there...)_

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said which made Ron gape and Snape amaze but returned to his neutral expression as the bunshins attack all the wolves...

While Ron watches the moves of the bunshins he didn't notice Snape wobble as he's vision blurry more and fainted but Ron saw it and was able to catch his professor as he panics on what happened to him and noticed the wound in his head. "Why didn't professor say anything about he's wound... What am I going to do?" he said panicking.

When the wolves are all dead Naruto then headed to them and notice the man has fainted and seemed to be wounded severely in the head as the guy who seemed younger panics...

"Kimi— daijyobu?" Naruto asked a bit worried that the guy was wounded severely somewhere despite the wound in his waist but was not saying anything as the guy still panics. _(__**Translation:**__ Are you okay?)_

Ron then holds Naruto's jumper making him surprise a bit but tried not to put out his kunai, "Please... Help- professor..." Ron said as he fainted both of them falling in the grass.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted as he sighed and carried both of them into the hospital signing one of the papers there so that he would be called immediately the moment the two wakes up.

Naruto scratches his head, "**This will be really hard to explain to Tsunade baa-chan."** He said to no one as he headed to the Hokage tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hokage Tower...**_

Naruto knocks on the door and heard 'Enter' from inside as he then headed inside and see Tsunade waiting for him to report about his rounds in the forest and notice that Shizune must have headed home earlier for she is not in the room anymore...

Tsunade then looks at Naruto, "**Naruto—report...**" she ordered

Naruto gulped as he scratches his head not looking at Tsunade, "**Totally baa-chan—I kinda brought someone in the hospital today. Two people to be exact..**."

Tsunade smiled proudly, "**That's good Naruto, helping other people is good... So did they collapse in the town?**" she asked as he notice Naruto shook his head.

"**I kinda saw them outside- in the forest where I'm doing my round that is**."

Tsunade frowned at what he said she then asked, "**So what town are they from?**" she asked.

_(Why would they walk into that part of the forest- unless they are spies! but let's not jump to conclusion..) _she thought waiting for Naruto's answers.

Naruto then looks at the ground, "**I don't know where they are from baa-chan... They were speaking a different language...**" he said lowly but Tsunade definitely heard it as her eyes grew wide.

"**WHAT! AND YOU LET THEM IN OUR TOWN! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TOWN THEY ARE FROM!**"

Naruto cringed at Tsunade's outburst, "**BUT! They were both injured deeply and ended up unconscious after I killed the wolves.**" He reasoned

Tsunade pinches her nose and heave a sighed then looks at Naruto, "**I would like to see these two guys you have rescued tomorrow**."

Naruto nodded, "**Sure baa-chan... I'll also come with you**." He replied as he bid Tsunade goodbye and headed to his home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**The next morning… Konoha's Hospital...**_

Naruto and Tsunade then entered where Ron and Snape room is... The noise from their footsteps woke up Snape who groaned and opens his eyes as he sat up and lean in the bed's headboard which made Tsunade approaches him, "**Don't move to much- it's bad for you..**." she said in ancient language making Snape stare at her and notice her big breast which made his cheeks flushed a bit and shook his head to remove bad thoughts as he look at the woman who was examining him. _(Who is this woman? She's speaking ancient too.)_ he thought.

Naruto laughed when he noticed the guy was looking at Tsunade's boobs and blushes a bit, "**Baa-chan! Be careful- he looked at your boobies...**" he said making Tsunade punches his stomach playfully as he crouches in the floor acting in deep pain making Snape quirk a brow in interest on what the boy said to the woman.

They then heard another groan which made Naruto stops his acting and stood up and watches Tsunade examined the red haired boy, "**Are you okay?"** she asked Ron who blushes as he noticed how big the woman breast were.

Naruto laughed again, "**I guess you still have it in you, baa-chan! You could still make people blush despite your age...**" he teased making Tsunade looked at him.

"**Be quiet Naruto!**" she hissed at him making him laugh louder.

Ron and Snape look at the two who seemed to be teasing each other...

"I wonder what are they talking about?" Ron asked loudly for Snape to hear whose bed was in the left side of the room while his is in the right.

Snape shrugged, "Whatever that is I do hope we could find a way to return back and hope that they will not kill us..." he replied making Ron gulped on what he said about killing them.

The two teasing blonds were then interrupted with a knock on the door, which made all of them looked at the door as it opens revealing Sakura who was reading her task for the day in the hospital, "**Sensei- I heard you wanted me to check on someone that Naruto brought last night?**" she said not looking at the people inside as she read her task on what room she will be heading, she didn't notice the agape expression of Ron and a surprised Snape.

Ron stared at Sakura, _(Is thi-iss Saku- Sakura?)_ he thought still in shocked as he began to scrutinise her, seeing that Sakura matured in ten months having a long waist length hair which was now clip in the sides so that her hair won't fall in her face, as her body was a bit curvier and a much fill-in breast, which he noted when Sakura turned 15 or 16 will fully develop... He then shook his head on this thought.

Snape watches Sakura who was flipping some notes and was surprised on the changes he saw, _(Well she is still developing to be a matured lady... But I cannot believe... We are—in her world...)_ he thought

They then noticed the blond guy jumps up to her and shouted, "**Sakura-chan!**" he said and was about to hug her but she dodges him as she looks at Naruto.

"**Naruto! Can't you behave from a second! This is a hospital!**" she chastised making the two who were watching surprised on seeing this side of Sakura as the guy then pouted.

"**Sorry—Sakura-chan..."** Naruto apologised and bowed his head while Tsunade watches in amusement.

"You are really Sakura..." someone said making Naruto and Tsunade surprised on hearing the red head said Sakura's name even thought they don't understand what he said, while Sakura's eyes widened seeing two person that came from that world.

Snape chuckled surprising Ron who gasped on Snape behaviour which he ignored as he looks at Sakura's shocked expression, "It has been a while isn't it? Ms. Haruno?" he said making Tsunade and Naruto looked at Sakura who's eyes were looking at Ron and Snape as if believing their not real..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**TBC...**_

_**I know some of you have read the previous chapters from ancient warriors and Ron was the only one who got pulled by the portal before, but I was thinking this will be fun if Snape is included. Yeah Snape and Ron together is chaos.. And I kinda have plans for Snappyyy... :D**_

_**Hope you guys like the first chapter... I'm editing as I said the chapters from before because many things will be added. =]**_

_**Read and Review if you guys want too...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys…_

_Alright before we start the next chapter... Some asked if this will be now Sakura and Snape... Nope nope—and not Ron or Sakura either... Because it will still be Sakura and Diaz... __**(A/N In which will now be temporary because some are commenting about Draco fighting for Sakura again.)**_

_So if you guys review on this chappy I'll find a way for it to be a love triangle of Draco, Sakura and Diaz again but you guys should pick on who will be with Sakura... Is it Draco? Or Diaz again... After that I will make it permanent pairing..._

_Some also asked why Ron and Snape are the ones I pick on getting pulled by the portal, well... This story will be connected when they came back in Hogwarts. __**(A/N In which will be a long time, because this story will be long before they come back... Well depending on everyone's suggestion that is.)**__ Also those two will have important roles when coming back..._

_Well that's that... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter..._

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – Ancient language**

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Previous Chapter **_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**The next morning… Konoha's Hospital...**_

Naruto and Tsunade then entered where Ron and Snape room is... The noise from their footsteps woke up Snape who groaned and opens his eyes as he sat up and lean in the bed's headboard which made Tsunade approaches him, "**Don't move to much- it's bad for you..**." she said in ancient language making Snape stare at her and notice her big breast which made his cheeks flushed a bit and shook his head to remove bad thoughts as he look at the woman who was examining him. _(Who is this woman? She's speaking ancient too.)_ he thought.

Naruto laughed when he noticed the guy was looking at Tsunade's boobs and blushes a bit, "**Baa-chan! Be careful- he looked at your boobies...**" he said making Tsunade punches his stomach playfully as he crouches in the floor acting in deep pain making Snape quirk a brow in interest on what the boy said to the woman.

They then heard another groan which made Naruto stops his acting and stood up and watches Tsunade examined the red haired boy, "**Are you okay?"** she asked Ron who blushes as he noticed how big the woman breast were.

Naruto laughed again, "**I guess you still have it in you, baa-chan! You could still make people blush despite your age...**" he teased making Tsunade looked at him.

"**Be quiet Naruto!**" she hissed at him making him laugh louder.

Ron and Snape look at the two who seemed to be teasing each other...

"I wonder what are they talking about?" Ron asked loudly for Snape to hear whose bed was in the left side of the room while his is in the right.

Snape shrugged, "Whatever that is I do hope we could find a way to return back and hope that they will not kill us..." he replied making Ron gulped on what he said about killing them.

The two teasing blonds were then interrupted with a knock on the door, which made all of them looked at the door as it opens revealing Sakura who was reading her task for the day in the hospital, "**Sensei- I heard you wanted me to check on someone that Naruto brought last night?**" she said not looking at the people inside as she read her task on what room she will be heading, she didn't notice the agape expression of Ron and a surprised Snape.

Ron stared at Sakura, _(Is thi-iss Saku- Sakura?)_ he thought still in shocked as he began to scrutinise her, seeing that Sakura matured in ten months having a long waist length hair which was now clip in the sides so that her hair won't fall in her face, as her body was a bit curvier and a much fill-in breast, which he noted when Sakura turned 15 or 16 will fully develop... He then shook his head on this thought.

Snape watches Sakura who was flipping some notes and was surprised on the changes he saw, _(Well she is still developing to be a matured lady... But I cannot believe... We are—in her world...)_ he thought

They then noticed the blond guy jumps up to her and shouted, "**Sakura-chan!**" he said and was about to hug her but she dodges him as she looks at Naruto.

"**Naruto! Can't you behave from a second! This is a hospital!**" she chastised making the two who were watching surprised on seeing this side of Sakura as the guy then pouted.

"**Sorry—Sakura-chan..."** Naruto apologised and bowed his head while Tsunade watches in amusement.

"You are really Sakura..." someone said making Naruto and Tsunade surprised on hearing the red head said Sakura's name even thought they don't understand what he said, while Sakura's eyes widened seeing two person that came from that world.

Snape chuckled surprising Ron who gasped on Snape behaviour which he ignored as he looks at Sakura's shocked expression, "It has been a while isn't it? Ms. Haruno?" he said making Tsunade and Naruto looked at Sakura who's eyes were looking at Ron and Snape as if believing their not real..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**On to the Story...**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto then asked curious on who the two are, "**Sakura who are them? Why'd they know you?**" he asked as Ron and Snape looked at Sakura wondering what the guy said.

Sakura then looked at them then back to Naruto, "**The guy is a friend of mine, while the other is our professor—he's like a sensei Naruto**." She replied which made Tsunade looked at the two which made Ron stiff in the stares the two blonds give to him while Snape just look the same with his stoic mask.

"**Then it would be a problem... We can't ask them how they got here...**" Tsunade said making Sakura looked at her sensei as she thinks of a way on how the others would understand the two people that came from that world, she then brighten up and pulled something in her pocket and showed it to the others.

"What's that for?" Both Ron and Naruto asked while Snape quirk a brow interested on the little bottle on what's its contents are.

"**What is that bottle for, Haruno?**" Tsunade asked as she saw Sakura grinned

"**You'll find out eventually sensei..."** she replied as she turned to looked at Ron who gulped nervously on Sakura's evil grinned.

"Now—now Sakura... Whatever that is- I DON'T WA-WAAAAHHHHHHHH." Ron shouted as Sakura appeared in front of him so fast as she forcefully let him drink the contents of the bottle which made Snape smirked evilly on Ron's situation.

"**GOD! THAT IS AWFUL!**" Ron said as he wipes his mouth not noticing the surprise expressions of the two blonds and Snape who was surprised.

"**Woah! I could understand you!"** Naruto exclaimed as he point at Ron who frowned at him.

"**Whatta hell are you saying?"** he said making Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"**What is that bottle?"** she asked which made Sakura approached Snape and smiled.

"**Yeah- what is in it? I could understand you guys now..."** Ron said now amaze on whatever that potion is.

Snape then looks at Sakura who pulled out another bottle which seems to have the same content like the one Ron drink, "Let me guess Ms. Haruno... It is a linguistic potion from this world..." he said

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad I do not need to thrust the potion into you like Ron who will definitely argue with me- that's also why I surprised him..." she said hearing a 'Hey!' from Ron.

Snape looked at Ron and smirked, "Well—he is a dunderhead after all Ms. Haruno..." he replied as he took the potion from Sakura's hand as Sakura laughed on what Snape said.

Ron glared at Snape, "I am not a DUNDERHEAD!" he hissed back in English making the two blond tilt their heads on the man whose smirk became wider.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**(A/N From here on... They are all talking ancient language because of the linguistic potion... There are sometimes that Snape and Ron and Sakura will slip into English but now they're all talking ancient language.)**_

Snape then drinks the contents of the bottle fast and Ron was surprised that he didn't even flinch or retort about that taste, "Hey! How come the bottle you gave _Snape_ seems to have a different taste than mine!" he retort and rudely said Snape's name.

Snape quirk a brow on Ron, "I would advise you to still respect me Mr. Weasley... When we do get back on our world I will remember this impolite behaviour of yours and take house points on Gryffindor. Also the bottle if you want to know so badly still taste awful as you said." He replied

"WHAT! THAT'S UNFAIR!" Ron snapped back as the two began to argue.

The blonds watches the two with confusion on whatever they are talking about, but one thing they knew—these two don't go along together. Sakura was watching the two and can't help but laughed.

"You two never change..." she said wiping her tears as the two stopped as Tsunade then coughed making Ron and Snape looked at her.

"Now that you two seemed to be finished arguing- I would like to know what that bottle is Sakura..." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! They could speak fluently now... That is so cool!" Naruto added

"Well- it's a linguistic bottle... As you two seen, it is for people just like them who do not know how to speak or understand our language. They will be able to learn our language immediately without studying it... This bottle will let them be fluent in speaking it immediately like it's their first language... In which in brewing this bottle I learned it from you professor." She replied looking at Snape who smirk.

"I am glad that you seemed to be paying attention in my class, Ms. Haruno..." Snape replied but then added, "But I am sure that the contents of this linguistic bottle is different from our world doesn't exist here yet." He replied as the others listened and looked at Sakura on where she find an improvise ingredients.

Sakura nodded, "Indeed professor, I have research and tried the potions to put it in perfection on looking for substitute ingredients for the linguistic potion."

Tsunade was now amazed at her student, "Now- that we are finish about what the bottle is... Could you both tell us your name?"

Ron looks at Sakura as if questioning if he should tell his real name as she saw her smiled and nodded to him, "I'm Ron Weasley.." he said shyly as Snape then said.

"Severus Snape... I'm their potion professor in Hogwarts." He replied with his usual neutral face.

Naruto then jumps up and intervened Tsunade who was about to introduce herself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, former team mate of Sakura—and this is Tsunade baa-chan..."

Ron laughed hearing baa-chan and knowing what it means because of the linguistic bottle while Snape just smirks at Tsunade who smacks Naruto's head making him pout at Tsunade and massage his head on where she smacked it.

"NARUTO! Stop butting in... As you have heard... I am Tsunade the head of Konohagakure our village."

These surprise the two on hearing a woman being the head in a village, "A woman head in a village?" Ron asked in amazement.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Yes, and Sakura who you all know is my apprentice."

These made the two looked at Sakura who smiled at them, "Sensei is a healer and also a fighter." She replied to them making Ron look at Tsunade again pointing his index finger at her.

"You're the one who trained Sakura that ultra strength that made her able to break the ground in half in Hogsmeade!" he said remembering what was written in the daily news letter about the attack in Hogsmeade before while Snape listened in interest for he also heard about the split ground.

Tsunade looks at Sakura because she haven't heard about the ground Sakura splits in half in her report, she then saw her blush and shyly scratches her head, "Sensei—Sasuke's kage bunshins attack that time, and well I have no other options so I punch the ground to create debris that will hit the bunshins." She replied honestly.

Naruto then approaches them and grinned, "Yeah baa-chan she was in trouble, I remember you also split the ground before—you know just to intimidate me... You even use only your heels." He said teasingly as Ron eyes widened more on what he said and Snape looks at the woman in interest.

"So you are strong Ms. Tsunade..." Snape then said.

Naruto intervene again to Tsunade who was about to reply on Snape, "Yeah— don't let baa-chan looks fool you... She has super strength she could break a wall in just a punch..." he said as Tsunade smacks his head again making Sakura laughed at the two.

"Will you stop butting in!" Tsunade said as Naruto holds his head and stuck out his tongue, she then looks at the two but notice that they still looked tired, "We want to ask you two how you got here, but it would seems you two need more rest, we will talk about it tomorrow."

Sakura then turned to Tsunade and said seriously, "It will be a problem if the people in the town ask who they are. What will we do?" she said as Ron looked confuse on why said it why Snape looks suspicious.

Ron then tilted his head, "Why? You could just say to the village people that we are from a different town."

Naruto looked seriously at Sakura and then to the two, "We could- but they'll definitely ask what town you two belong to."

"We will talk about this after the two of them are fully recovered, about how they got here and what we are going to do with them. Naruto! Let's go! Now Sakura- I trust you to look at their injuries if it still need to be tended and also the scar in Ron's face need to be heal by your skill... After you have done that you could go in your rounds around the hospital." Tsunade said as she and Naruto headed to the door while Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry sensei—I'll take care of the two..." she replied as Tsunade looked at her student.

"We will be going in the Hokage tower now..." she said as Sakura nodded again.

Ron asked before they were almost out the door, "Why are you in a hurry? We're not that tired anyway..."

Tsunade smiled and pulled Naruto in the ear ignoring the 'OUCH!', "I nearly forgot that this one has a mission today."

Naruto pouted and was able to remove Tsunade's fingers in his ear, "Chii! I thought she forgot about it. We should be going now it would be hard to explain to Shikamaru and Ino why we are late."

Sakura laughed, "You're right—and I'm pretty sure Ino will be blaming you if they failed the mission."

Naruto crosses his arms, "They always do.. See you two again." He said as the two blonds headed out of the room and headed to the Hokage tower leaving the room in silence...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura then looks at the two who was also looking at her, "So—who is the first one that I'm going to look at first?" she asked as Ron shrugged and Snape just didn't answer, she sighed, "I'll guess I'll start with you Ron, then to professor." She said as she picks up the chart looking at Ron's condition.

"So—you're a healer?" Snape asked from his side

Sakura ordered Ron to lay down the bed as she presses his waist asking if it hurt but he shook his head, she then replied to Snape, "Professor—I'm pretty sure you know that I'm a healer because I healed you before, but I'm also a chuunin, well- I'm also thinking on taking an anbu exam but not for now."

"Indeed—you have healed me before..." Snape replied a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What's a chuunin?" Ron asked as he was being examine

"A chuunin is a ninja's ranking. Genin are the lowest, 2nd are us Chuunin, 3rd are Jounin our sensei's in school, 4th are Sannin and 5fth is of course our head of the village Hokage. She replied which made Ron listened in interest.

Snape then asked, "Then what is an anbu? That you wanted to be?"

Sakura chuckled, "Nothing gets away with you professor- an anbu is a special position." She replied not bothering to explain the missions from an anbu is all assassination and risky thing that will definitely cause your life.

Snape looks at her with a quirk of brow, "Would you kindly broaden your explanation Ms. Haruno, it still vague to me."

Ron scowled, "Ohh! Shut it Professor! She already said that it's a special position." He said as Sakura chuckled while continuing examining his scratches which he seems to have gotten in the branches as she then begins healing it.

"It's an Assassination and Tactical squad." She replied making Ron widen eyed and sat up and Snape looked at Sakura seriously.

Sakura stops healing Ron and look at his and Snape's serious face, "WHAT? You two wanted to know... So I answered..." she exclaimed

"Assa- *gulp* Assassination..." Ron said nervously making Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I thought you all know that we are ninjas well ancient warriors that's what you called us..." she said

"Indeed we know you are a warrior, but we didn't know that warriors like you are-" Snape said as Sakura interfered.

"I'm pretty sure you know about my fight with Sasuke in the Gryffindor house... We are trained to kill if it is needed." She replied with a sighed.

"This is also the reason why your head of the village looked worriedly at us, for we are not from your world. We might get killed by the village people, am I right Haruno?" Snape questioned as Ron paled on the village people killing them.

Sakura looked at his professor, "The village people are not trained on killing, but still we need to be cautious, don't worry about that though because we will find a solution about it immediately." She said then gasped as if remembering something making the two looked at her.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked

Sakura smacks her head, "It's my fault-" she said making Snape and Ron frowned

"Why would you say that, Ms. Haruno?" Snape asked looking concerned from his former student.

Sakura looks at the two, "I tried to open the portal last night- but nothing came... Then I made a wish..."

"You wish that we were here.." Ron said as Sakura nodded and smacks her head again with her hand.

"I already know how to open the portals from different worlds, I guess I was successful on opening yours but instead the portal appeared in your world pulling you guys in the process. That portal should appear in here- on my plan that is, so that I would be pulled in your world but it didn't, I never would have thought it would appear in your world." She sighed, "But how come you two got pulled in it? Where did it appear?" she asked

Ron looked worriedly at Sakura as he turned into Snape who pinches the bridge of his nose, "The portal you have said appeared in the great hall." He said earning a gasp as Sakura's face change into worry on what happened in there.

Ron then added, "Don't worry I'm sure everyone is okay there, a few wounds or bruises maybe, but no one will probably die on what happen." He said earning a glare at Snape as Sakura's face look horrified.

"Weasley- you really are an idiot!" Snape hissed as Ron looked worriedly at Sakura, "Don't worry Haruno, I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal those who are injured immediately." Snape reassured her.

Ron added, "Yeah— don't worry..." he said trying to ease Sakura's mind.

Sakura looked at Snape then to Ron as she touches his scar, "Is this because of the portal too?" she said worriedly as Ron smacks his head.

"Yes... I'm sorry Sakura... but I'm sure professor is right... Everything will be fine there." He replied.

Sakura sighed, "I hope so too.. Now I'll heal this scar on your face first then I'll turn to professor... after that I want you two to tell me what happened when the portal appeared in the great hall." She said as she began healing Ron and turned into Snape to heal his scratches and wound in the head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Minutes later...**_

Sakura looks at the two who are now fully healed, "Now that you two are fully healed tell me what-" she stops when Ron gasped making Snape and Sakura looked at him with a quirk of brow.

"I guess I could give you these, it has pictures of you and Clawford after all." He said as he pulled out a locket and an envelope.

"How did you get that?" Snape asked

Ron shrugged and replied, "I step on it in the forest- it must have got pulled in the portal too." He replied as Sakura took the locket and was surprise to see the smiling picture of her and Diaz that move into laughing, as she looks at what inside the envelope and was surprise seeing their first date.

"How did he get us pictures of our first date? He didn't bring a camera that time." she asked earning a shrugged at Ron, while Snape looks at her.

"I would think that one of your friends, like Parkinson for example might have been spying on your date and taken some pictures." Snape replied making Sakura giggled.

"Well that is Pansy alright... Thanks Ron..." she said as she worn the locket and putted the envelope in her pouch, "Now—could you two talk about the portal appearing in the great hall now?" she said seriously making Snape pinched the bridge of his nose while Ron looked worriedly at Sakura.

Snape then answered, "I do not want you to blame yourself Ms. Haruno, but I am sure you will pester me to know what happen, so- I will tell you that there was a strong earthquake before the portal appeared in the great hall. In which causes debris as all of us professors tried to protect and cast magic on the debris so no one will be injured." He said seriously as he saw Sakura's worried and horror expression.

Ron sighed, "That's why we don't want to tell you... Look at your face now..." he said worriedly but Sakura shook her head.

"I'm okay Ron—I want to know everything that happened?" she replied to them

"After a few minutes the quake has stopped which makes all of us think that it is already safe, but then the portal appeared in the ceiling in the great hall." Snape stated

Ron then added, "Then that portal started to pull everything in it with the strong wind swirling around the great hall, which also causes all the knives, broken glasses, chairs to float. One of the knives as you see earlier got me... Then I got hit by one of the chairs in the back and blackout... That's all I remember..." he said touching his cheek which was now healed and no scar in sight.

Sakura sighed and looks at Snape, "What about you professor?"

"Well it is also the same like dunderhead over there." He said earning a 'OI!' and scowl from Ron which Snape ignored as he continued, "I was protecting all the students from those flying objects, but then we saw this idiot here that was being pulled by the portal, we were about to cast magic so Weasley won't get pulled but it seems we didn't notice some objects in our backs... I remember pain as I become unconscious..." Snape explained looking at Sakura who nodded.

Sakura sighed, "I wonder how everyone is now? Are they safe? Is Diaz safe? What about Draco? Please tell me that Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore are okay... Is Pansy okay too? And also Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked as she continued the list of people in that world which made Snape sighed and Ron looked at her sadly.

"I am sorry Ms. Haruno—but even I couldn't answer that for we are already in here." Snape replied as Sakura bowed her head looking sad.

Ron then interfered, "But don't worry Sakura! I'm sure they are safe... Professor Dumbledore is in there to take care of everything and also Madam Pomfrey to take care to those who got injured." He said reassuring Sakura that everything will be fine in there.

Sakura nodded and smiled to them, "I guess you are right— but I'm also glad seeing someone from that world..." she said as Snape nodded while Ron grinned. "I will be looking at the library sometime again when I am not busy so that I could return you two back in Hogwarts."

Snape smirked, "Please do not exert yourself to much Ms. Haruno, we still need rest for now so you don't need to be in a hurry for research."

Sakura chuckled, "True—but still I'll be researching when I have time.." she said then looked at them and grinned, "Anyway—how is Diaz, Draco and Pansy and the others professor? What about Harry and Hermione—Ron?" she asked the two.

Ron then looked at Snape who shrugged his shoulder as Ron then replied, "Well— it has been ten months Sakura... All of us are in third year now, and if you're asking how Harry is—he is thinking of you.." he said as the two looked at him as Sakura tilted her head.

"Why is Harry thinking of me?" she asked

Ron then look at his hands, his fingers fiddling each other as he shyly replied, "Well—Harry said he haven't thank you yet last time." He replied earning a chuckled from Sakura.

"I know he is already grateful about what I did for him no need to thank me... How's Hermione?" she asked again.

"Still the same—still lecturing us on doing our homework and going in the library almost every day—more like every hour she got free time." He replied with a shrugged.

Snape snorted, "She is a know-it-all after all... She will definitely feel home in the library."

"Hey! That's Hermione you're talking about!" Ron hissed looking at Snape angrily.

Sakura shook her head, "Now—Professor. How are Diaz, Draco and the others?"

Snape looked at Sakura and crosses his arms, "Mr. Malfoy is doing alright, he is outstanding in potion which earns a lot of Slytherin points." He said.

Ron coughed and murmured, "Favouritism" which earns a glare from Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for judging a professor." He said which made Ron rolled his eyes.

"If you can see Professor- we are not in Hogwarts now... So what is the use of saying you're taking points for my house.." He replied smirking at Snape who scowled

Sakura looked at the two and chuckled, "Behave you two—I don't want you killing each other here.. How is Diaz and the others professors?"

This made Ron looked at her sadly while Snape sighed, "If you are asking Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle they are alright—to be honest Haruno... They have forgotten you just like Malfoy..." he replied as Ron notice that there is also sadness in his tone as the atmosphere started to get gloomy.

Sakura chuckled, "I know they will forgot about me—but as long as they are happy I guess I am too." She replied giving a fake smile at the two who notice.

Ron sighed, "They are Slytherins, Sakura... I guess all of them are like that, forgetting someone especial to them before." He said earning a glare from Snape.

"I have you know Mr. Weasley that not all Slytherin's are like that—I do not know why those student change, but Diaz-" he said looking at Sakura, "is still waiting for you. I have notice him in the great hall touching that locket you're wearing and looking at it every day even in class." He said and sighed, "But due to your disappearance also he is not eating well thinking about you all the time."

"Yeah- professor is right, he is getting thinner and thinner." Ron added making Sakura looked worried.

Snape looked at Sakura, "I would think that you should find a way to communicate with him."

Sakura looked at Snape, "But how? I only know how to open a portal."

Ron then said, "Then why not try thinking of opening a mini-portal for transporting things like letters?" he suggested as the two looked at him in shocked which made him frowned, "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

Sakura chuckled, "You just said something that Hermione would say..."

"Indeed... I would think it is not dunderhead that has said that." Snape added as the two chuckled.

"Hey I'm not Dumb!" Ron hissed.

Sakura smiled, "I will research it in the library too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The three were just talking about Hogwarts and what happened last year when she disappeared when a strong gust of wind entered the room and appeared an injured anbu with blood oozing out of his shoulder as he shakily holds his unattached arm that was split-off from his body as the fall knee first in the floor as he looks at Sakura. "Ha- Ha- ru- no-"

Ron was in horror when he saw a man that looks like the one who attack Hogsmeade appeared and holding his unattached arm, he was trying to control himself not to vomit on what he was seeing, _(HE'S BLOODY ARM IS SPLIT-OFF FROM HIS FUCKING BODY!)_ he thought looking horrified as he watches Sakura pulled her hair up into a bun with her pen and turned to the man.

Snape was surprised when he saw the man appearing in front of them, he thought at first that there will be an attacked because of the strong wind but never knew an injured man who seems to be going to die any minute now because of losing too much blood, he didn't look horrified on seeing the man's arm split-off in his shoulder for he also seen these things on the Death Eaters doing torture before killing, he wasn't surprise seeing Ron looking horrified and almost turning green and trying not to vomit, but he was a bit surprise on Sakura's look like its only a natural occurrence from her but her eyes did sparked and turned serious. _(I guess she have experience on things like these... She is a healer after all..)_ he thought as he watches Sakura pulled her hair up into a bun with her pen and turned to the man.

Sakura then let the anbu lean in the wall not letting him move too much for he may have deeper wounds, "Don't move—I'll stitch your arm now." She said seriously looking at the anbu who nodded as Snape and Ron in awe when a thread appeared in Sakura's hand that glowed purple a few seconds as she holds the arm placing it in the right angle in the anbu's shoulder and stitch it fast which amazed the two who couldn't follow Sakura's movement and when she was finish she looks at the anbu, "Try moving it..."

Snape frowned, _(How could you move it? It was already detached from him before. )_ he thought looking observing Sakura and the man.

Ron quirks a brow, _(Would you be able move a part of your body even though, it was already detached from you before?)_ he thought looking at Sakura who was tending the man.

The two were surprised when they saw the man able to move his split-off arm as Sakura nodded and began doing hand stances as a bunshin appeared, "Informed Tsunde-sensei that wolf is here.. Tell him that I am tending his wounds but will need blood transfusion immediately." She ordered the bunshin who nodded and disappeared with a 'PooF' as Sakura begins to heal the man's wound but still not removing the man's mask which wondered the two who were watching it. Sakura then looked at the anbu and said, "You are okay now—but you will need blood transfusion immediately—you need to drink this... This will make you unconscious for a few hours during the blood transfusion." She said pulling a bottle which seemed to be a sleeping potion like in Hogwarts which the anbu drank and slowly lose consciousness which Sakura held him carefully as two medic ninja's appeared with a 'PooF' as the two medic ninja looked at Sakura ignoring the two people inside the room.

"Haruno..." the two medics said

Sakura looks at the two and nodded, "He will only need a lot of rest and a lot of blood transfusion because of the lost of blood from his deep wounds." She informed the two who nodded.

"Alright—we will be seeing you again Haruno... You could return in your other duties again.." one of the medic said as they disappeared with the anbu leaving the room in silence until Ron that is.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPEN TO HIM!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**TBC...**_

_**Hope you guys like it... Please review if you like...**_

_**Ohhh and please tell me if you like Draco to fight for Sakura again... You guys need to tell me if it's Draco you want or Diaz... :D Thanks guys...**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Kathsasuke**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts… Sorry for the late update—looking for workkkkkk these past few days..._

_I like to tell you all that I'm considering all your reviews... And to all the reviews well—Draco is kinda winning and some said to be with Draco and Diaz..._

_Well I counted all the votes that suggested Sakura to end up to..._

_Draco – 6 votes_

_Diaz – 4 votes_

_Harry – 1 vote… (Someone suggested that Harry should be in it… So if Harry wins the vote I need to have a plan on how Sakura will like him. *smiles*) _

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Previous Chapter**_

_** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

The three were just talking about Hogwarts and what happened last year when she disappeared when a strong gust of wind entered the room and appeared an injured anbu with blood oozing out of his shoulder as he shakily holds his unattached arm that was split-off from his body as the fall knee first in the floor as he looks at Sakura. "Ha- Ha- ru- no-"

Ron was in horror when he saw a man that looks like the one who attack Hogsmeade appeared and holding his unattached arm, he was trying to control himself not to vomit on what he was seeing, _(HE'S BLOODY ARM IS SPLIT-OFF FROM HIS FUCKING BODY!)_ he thought looking horrified as he watches Sakura pulled her hair up into a bun with her pen and turned to the man.

Snape was surprised when he saw the man appearing in front of them, he thought at first that there will be an attacked because of the strong wind but never knew an injured man who seems to be going to die any minute now because of losing too much blood, he didn't look horrified on seeing the man's arm split-off in his shoulder for he also seen these things on the Death Eaters doing torture before killing, he wasn't surprise seeing Ron looking horrified and almost turning green and trying not to vomit, but he was a bit surprise on Sakura's look like its only a natural occurrence from her but her eyes did sparked and turned serious. _(I guess she have experience on things like these... She is a healer after all..)_ he thought as he watches Sakura pulled her hair up into a bun with her pen and turned to the man.

Sakura then let the anbu lean in the wall not letting him move too much for he may have deeper wounds, "Don't move—I'll stitch your arm now." She said seriously looking at the anbu who nodded as Snape and Ron in awe when a thread appeared in Sakura's hand that glowed purple a few seconds as she holds the arm placing it in the right angle in the anbu's shoulder and stitch it fast which amazed the two who couldn't follow Sakura's movement and when she was finish she looks at the anbu, "Try moving it..."

Snape frowned, _(How could you move it? It was already detached from him before. )_ he thought looking observing Sakura and the man.

Ron quirks a brow, _(Would you be able move a part of your body even though, it was already detached from you before?)_ he thought looking at Sakura who was tending the man.

The two were surprised when they saw the man able to move his split-off arm as Sakura nodded and began doing hand stances as a bunshin appeared, "Informed Tsunde-sensei that wolf is here.. Tell him that I am tending his wounds but will need blood transfusion immediately." She ordered the bunshin who nodded and disappeared with a 'PooF' as Sakura begins to heal the man's wound but still not removing the man's mask which wondered the two who were watching it. Sakura then looked at the anbu and said, "You are okay now—but you will need blood transfusion immediately—you need to drink this... This will make you unconscious for a few hours during the blood transfusion." She said pulling a bottle which seemed to be a sleeping potion like in Hogwarts which the anbu drank and slowly lose consciousness which Sakura held him carefully as two medic ninja's appeared with a 'PooF' as the two medic ninja looked at Sakura ignoring the two people inside the room.

"Haruno..." the two medics said

Sakura looks at the two and nodded, "He will only need a lot of rest and a lot of blood transfusion because of the lost of blood from his deep wounds." She informed the two who nodded.

"Alright—we will be seeing you again Haruno... You could return in your other duties again.." one of the medic said as they disappeared with the anbu leaving the room in silence until Ron that is.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPEN TO HIM!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**On to the story...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**_

Sakura looks at Ron face who was so pale and to Snape who was still neutral which she guess that Snape is use in these kind of occurrences, "Well—that was an injured anbu..." she replied which made the two looked at her.

"You're trying to get a rank like that?" Ron said in shocked

"Indeed—it seems being an anbu seems to be dangerous Haruno." Snape added.

"Yeah! Don't try getting into that an—an—buu rank!" Ron reprimand

Sakura chuckled, "Well—I'll consider what you said..." she replied which makes Ron glared at her.

"You better!" he hissed.

Sakura shook her head and looked at the two, "So now that you two are now alright and healed, I'll be going to my other task."

"WHAT YOU'RE LEAVING US?" Ron said making Snape pinches the bridge of his nose.

"If you have heard Ms. Haruno, Weasley—she said she has other task to do than entertaining us." He said as he then looked at Sakura, "You could go Ms. Haruno... Don't worry about this dunderhead over here complaining." He added ignoring the glare and shouts from Ron.

Sakura laughed, "Don't worry I'll come back later... See you later Professor- please watch over Ron will you." She said earning a smirk from Snape and a 'Not you too!' from Ron as she chuckled and headed out of the room to do her other task.

When Sakura was finished with her tasks she headed straight to the Hokage tower...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hokage Tower...  
**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Sakura entered Hokage's room she was surprised to see her mother and Naruto inside talking to Tsunade while Shizune listened into what they are talking about.

Tsunade noticed her and smiled, "You're just in time Sakura."

Sakura quirks a brow as they all looked at her, "Just in time for what?"

Ririn smiled at her daughter, "We are talking about the two people that Naruto rescued, and they informed me that those two are from Diaz world." She said surprising Sakura who looks at her sensei.

Tsunade sighed, "We are talking on how are we going to protect those two, it would be dangerous for them to wonder around without identification on what village they are from." She said looking at her student as she continued, "But your mother has a plan on how we could protect them."

Sakura then noticed Naruto was about to jump her which she avoided as Naruto pouted, "Please tell me you disagree with your mother's plan, Sakura-Chan!" he said making her tilt her head and looked at him then to her mother.

"What are you talking about?"

Ririn then smiled, "We could get them identification that will not be suspicious for the village people." She replied

Sakura looked at her mother, "What about the other villages?" she asked

Tsunade smiled, "Your mother's plan won't cause any suspicion to other villages as well." She replied making Sakura surprise and look at her grinning mother.

"And what plan would that be, mum?"

Ririn smiled, "Ron is you half-brother..." she replied

Sakura chuckled, "Mum— if you should know Ron is the son of Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley."

Ririn shook her head and pouted, "Deary—I was saying that was the plan."

"If you are saying Ron was my half-brother then people will be starting to ask you who is the fatherrr-" Sakura said as her eyes widen in realisation on who the father will be as she looked at her mum's starry eyes, "Noooo-"

Shizune sighed, "I think Tsunade and your mother is right for now Sakura—it's for their safety."

Sakura looked at her mum, "But mum- if you do that it will ruin your image from the townspeople... They will begin to think that you cheated on dad especially if Ron is older than me than one year—also how would you explain that you got pregnant twice?"

Tsunade then replied, "I have already created papers about your mum's pregnancy of Ron, and if ever someone would ask about it, your mum will just say that she hid her pregnancy that time from your dad and the townspeople for she rarely go outside."

Naruto then butted in, "But that is still suspicious, because Sakura's father would still found out that his wife is pregnant because when he gets home they usually bonded."

Ririn shook her head, "There was a time that Touya have a 1 year and half mission which he was gone in a long time, and also just in time that I met this traveller which rumoured the whole village before that—the traveller and I have a secret relationship for 1 year and rumours has it that we were becoming intimate."

Sakura quirks a brow, "So- you're planning on turning Professor Snape to be this traveller?"

Ririn smiled, "Ohh—so his name is Snape?"

"No that is his surname... His name is Severus."

Ririn putted her index finger in her chin, "Severus eh-" she said in interest.

"MUM!" Sakura blushes on her mum's interest on Snape.

Ririn looked at her daughter, "Anyway—that was the plan that your professor Snape will be the father of Ron and Ron being your half brother."

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose, "That is a great plan mum—but those two would definitely reject your plan."

Tsunade then looked at her student, "Those two will have no choice but to agree, because their life is at stake here if they don't have identifications immediately."

Sakura sighed, "Alright—I'll tell them the plan- but mum, what about your time on giving birth and how did you hide Ron if ever that questions was ask to us?"

Naruto jumps, "Yeah—that would definitely be a problem."

"Well—I will tell the townspeople that the healer that time is already dead that she keep it a secret to them because I pleaded to her, and also if they ask where is Ron for a long time, his father was a traveler after all I given Ron to him because I don't want your father to be suspicious." She replied

Sakura nodded, "Well that is a good excuse..." she sighed, "I still can't believe that this will be the plan."

Tsunade chuckled, "So will you be telling the two about the plan?" she asked as Sakura nodded at her.

"It would be good to tell them earlier, but let me tell you I'm sure that they will be arguing about it at first—only Ron, I'm sure professor would think about it but won't argue to our plan that much."

Ririn smiled, "Then I guess that's that! I will be arranging our home and clean your father's room so that it could be your professor's room."

Tsunade chuckled, "Don't worry too much Ririn, they will be out tomorrow afternoon, you have many time to clean up the house."

Ririn chuckled, "I still need to do some other things Hokage-sama—I guess I'll be seeing you later dear.." she said kissing Sakura's forehead and headed out the room.

Sakura sighed and was thinking deeply which Tsunade noticed, "Is something wrong Haruno?" she asked as Sakura looks at her sensei.

"It's my fault..."

Naruto looked at Sakura full of concerned, "What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed again, "I tried opening the portal last night before going home..." she replied surprising the three.

"Did it work?" Shizune asked

Sakura shook her head, "It didn't well—no portal appeared, I waited long enough so I thought I failed- but they said that a portal appeared in their world instead."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Ohh! And those entered the portal and now they are here, but it should be the other way around." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah—it should be the other way around, but there was a problem when the portal appeared in their world."

Tsunade looked worriedly and asked, "And that is?"

"The portal that appeared in their world tried to pull them inside by its strong wind, making them injured by the things that flown in the room that all of them are in." She replied with a sad tone

"Ohhh! So that why they have cuts and bruises—but don't worry their okay now." Naruto reassured her.

Shizune looked at Sakura and smiled, "Yeah—Naruto is right—they are safe so don't worry about it. So—you were now able to open the portal to their world." She said in interest making Sakura brighten up.

"Yeah—but in a wrong way..."

Tsunade shook her head, "But it is still a success from a long time that you tried to open the portal from their world."

Naruto jumps up, "Yeah! Baa-chan is right! You should be happy."

Sakura smiled at them, "Yeah—I'm planning to try and open it tonight again, or try what Ron has requested."

Shizune tilts her head, "What did the boy requested?" she asked which made the two wondered too what the red head requested.

She smiled at them, "He said if I could try and open a mini-portal for sending letters or other items in that world."

"That would be a good idea..." Shizune replied.

"True, and Ron and your professor Snape family won't worry about them if they are in safe hands." Tsunade added then looked at her student, "Are you going to tell whoever will get the letter that Ron and Snape is in our world?" she asked

She sighed, "I still don't know sensei—I guess I will just go with the flow..."

Naruto grinned, "So now that is settled, are you free now? Let's go on a date!" he said excitedly which made Sakura laughed.

"Sorry but I need to head in the library and see if there is something about items and things that can be transported in the portal." She replied making Naruto pout.

"Awww—can you do that some other time?"

"No can do..." she replied to Naruto, she then looks at Tsunade and Shizune, "I guess I'll be seeing you sometime again sensei."

Tsunade nodded, "Visit me if you have problems and needed help for your two visitors." She said as Sakura nodded and smiled as she headed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konoha Library...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**_

Sakura was looking at the books about portals again, but the difference is opening a small portal which will be able to transport light items or things without it being broken when it arrive in the other world.

"I guess for once Ron has a brain." She said chuckling as she borrowed the books which are, _'Items that can be transport through a portal'_ _'How much energy you should use for opening the portal' 'Where should you open the portal for transporting items'_ and other books connected to it.

After borrowing the needed books she needs to learn she headed home to get some food for the two for she didn't notice that it was almost dinner time.

_(Never thought I was in the library in a long time...) _she thought as she headed home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Haruno's residence...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**_

Ririn looked at her daughter who just arrived and smiled, "Dinner's ready..."

Sakura smiled back, "Thanks mum, I might bring some for Ron and Snape so that I could discuss the plan to them, so they could be ready for tomorrow." She said as she seated in one of the chairs in the dining table.

"Good thing I cook more than the usual for the both of us." Ririn replied with a chuckled, "I'll arrange the food you would bring them later after we finish eating." She added as Sakura smiled as they then started to eat.

"Be sure to put more food on Ron's one than professor, he eats like Naruto." Sakura then added with a chuckled as she continued eating as her mother laughed but nodded in response to her.

They were eating quietly making Sakura can't stop worrying on what might happen tomorrow when they walk out of the hospital and announcing that Ron is her half brother and Snape will be his step father, as her mind continue to think on how she will bring them back to their own world.

"Don't worry deary- will get them back to their world... You already open the portal you just need to practice it." Her mother said breaking the silence making Sakura stop eating and blinks at her whose eyes were looking at her with concern.

"Thanks mum... So—I was in the library..." she said changing the uncomfortable subject.

Ririn chuckled, "You're always in the library, what's new in that." She replied which made Sakura pouted.

"Ron suggested something that's why I was in there."

"Ohh! What would that be?" her mum asked in interest.

"Well he said if I can't open the portal, why not try doing a little portal that uses a little energy... You know—just for transporting items to the other world."

"Well that is an interesting idea—do you think it will work?"

Sakura looks at her mum, "I'm not sure mum, but will find out, I'll try it tonight in the forest cause that was one of the requirements on opening, that you need to be near mother nature. I might try to take pictures of Snape and Ron, and then try transporting it to the other world. You never know- Dumbledore might see the pictures and see that Snape and Ron are safe in our hands." She replied grinning...

Ririn then brighten up, "Speaking of your professor, what are we going to do with their hair. After all Ron is supposed to be son of your professor- and they definitely don't look alike."

Sakura grinned at her mum, "Mum—what is alchemy for if I won't use it."

Her mother laughed, "So— is your professor going to be a red head with freckles? Or is Ron going to have greasy black hair and a hooked nose just like his professor?"

Sakura laughed when she imagine it and almost choke on what she was eating, "Mum- are you trying to kill me, that was so funny... I don't know who on those two will be changing their hair and appearance but it will definitely be funny to watch their grim faces." She said with a chuckled.

When they were finish eating Sakura then wash the dishes while her mother prepares Ron and Snape dinner that Sakura will bring. Her mum then gave the dinner boxes to Sakura...

"See you later mum." She said kissing her mum's cheek as she headed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konoha Hospital... Night time...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**_

"This is so boring!" Ron whined making Snape from the other bed roll his eyes.

"What do you expect in a hospital, a quidditch playground for you to have fun around... You do know what a hospital is right? Mr. Weasley..." Snape said making Ron glared at his professor.

"I want you to remember that were not in our world _Professor Snape_." Ron said hissing Snape's name.

Snape looks at the other side of the room where Ron's bed is not noticing Sakura who open the door silently, "And do tell what you would do to me, Weasley."

"When I'm fully healed here _Snape_! I will hex you to oblivion!" he replied angrily but stopped when they heard a laugh from the door making them looked at the door and saw Sakura laughing as she wipes her tears.

"Sakura! How long have you been in there?" Ron asked in shocked as his face flushes.

Sakura chuckled and closes the door, "Since Professor Snape ask you what you would do to him..." she replied and showed a basket where their dinner are, "I brought you guys dinner, I'm sure you guys don't like the food in the hospital just like me." She said

Ron then grinned, "Yeah—why do foods in hospital tasteless, kinda gross actually..." he said as he lean his back in the bed's headboard and grinned widely when Sakura place his food in the mini table for patients and headed to Snape to place his food on his table.

Snape looks at her, "When are we going to be release in this hospital?"

Sakura looks at Snape, "Tomorrow afternoon—we are kinda doing some paper works for you two."

"fhmmnn wrrhll?" Ron asked making Snape rolled his eyes while Sakura cringe in disgust.

"Ron! Don't talk when you're eating!" Sakura chastised

Snape then asked, "So what is this paper works about us?" he said then taken a bite of the food that she bought to them.

Sakura smiled and putted a hand in her waist, "That's why I'm here... We need to talk about the plan my mum did."

Ron stopped and looks at her in interest, "What plan would that be? That would include paper works for both of us."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Of course, it's for our stay in this village dunderhead... You do know we are in danger without identification right? Or maybe your brain can't work right now..." he said making Ron glared at him while Sakura sighed on the two who are starting exchanging insults.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT YOU TWO!" she shouted making the two stopped and looked at her, "I need to discuss the plan to you guys now, so that you could be ready tomorrow when you two are release." She said as the two sighed and nodded.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled heavily and looks to Ron, "You are going to pretend to be Professor's Son." She said making Snape quirk a brow while Ron turned pale.

"WHATTTT!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**TBC...**_

_**So- sorry if it's a short chapter... I'll try to update a longer one soon...**_

_**Read and review if you guys want too...**_

_**Sorry if there are few grammar or spelling error I missed if there are any...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Hey guys I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts…_

_The votes are still on:_

_Draco – 8 votes (It increase by two… Omg it's seems like I might need to find out how Sakura will like Draco now.)_

_Diaz – 4 votes_

_Harry – 1 vote… _

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Previous Chapter **_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konoha Hospital... Night time...**_

"This is so boring!" Ron whined making Snape from the other bed roll his eyes.

"What do you expect in a hospital, a quidditch playground for you to have fun around... You do know what a hospital is right? Mr. Weasley..." Snape said making Ron glared at his professor.

"I want you to remember that were not in our world _Professor Snape_." Ron said hissing Snape's name.

Snape looks at the other side of the room where Ron's bed is not noticing Sakura who open the door silently, "And do tell what you would do to me, Weasley."

"When I'm fully healed here _Snape_! I will hex you to oblivion!" he replied angrily but stopped when they heard a laugh from the door making them looked at the door and saw Sakura laughing as she wipes her tears.

"Sakura! How long have you been in there?" Ron asked in shocked as his face flushes.

Sakura chuckled and closes the door, "Since Professor Snape ask you what you would do to him..." she replied and showed a basket where their dinner are, "I brought you guys dinner, I'm sure you guys don't like the food in the hospital just like me." She said

Ron then grinned, "Yeah—why do foods in hospital tasteless, kinda gross actually..." he said as he lean his back in the bed's headboard and grinned widely when Sakura place his food in the mini table for patients and headed to Snape to place his food on his table.

Snape looks at her, "When are we going to be release in this hospital?"

Sakura looks at Snape, "Tomorrow afternoon—we are kinda doing some paper works for you two."

"fhmmnn wrrhll?" Ron asked making Snape rolled his eyes while Sakura cringe in disgust.

"Ron! Don't talk when you're eating!" Sakura chastised

Snape then asked, "So what is this paper works about us?" he said then taken a bite of the food that she bought to them.

Sakura smiled and putted a hand in her waist, "That's why I'm here... We need to talk about the plan my mum did."

Ron stopped and looks at her in interest, "What plan would that be? That would include paper works for both of us." 

Snape rolled his eyes, "Of course, it's for our stay in this village dunderhead... You do know we are in danger without identification right? Or maybe your brain can't work right now..." he said making Ron glared at him while Sakura sighed on the two who are starting exchanging insults.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT YOU TWO!" she shouted making the two stopped and looked at her, "I need to discuss the plan to you guys now, so that you could be ready tomorrow when you two are release." She said as the two sighed and nodded.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled heavily and looks to Ron, "You are going to pretend to be Professor's Son." She said making Snape quirk a brow while Ron turned pale.

"WHATTTT!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**On to the story..**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"WHATTTT!"

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE JOKING!" Ron shouted then pointed at Snape, "HOW COULD I PRETEND TO BE A SON! OF- OFFFF THAT GREASYYYY BATTTT!" he added as Sakura rolled her eyes on Ron's whining while Snape looks amuse.

"I assure you—that I cannot have a son who's stupidity is much greater than the freckles that surround his face..." Snape snapped back to Ron with a smirked.

"WHY YOU!" Ron hissed which made Sakura raised both her arms.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT YOU TWO! IF I HEAR ONE MORE INSULT FROM EACH OTHER- I WILL NOT HESITATE! I WILL SEW BOTH OF YOUR LIPS WITH MY NEN IF YOU TWO CAN'T BE CIVIL TODAY! AND THAT NEN CAN'T BE REMOVE WITH ANY OF YOUR WAND WAVING MAGIC!" she hissed to them Ron was about to say something but flinched when Sakura glared at them, "AND I MEANT IT! I WILL DO IT!" she added making Ron pale.

_(Bloody hell! She's much scarier than mum and dad combine when mad...) _Ron thought with a gulped while Snape sighed.

"Alright Haruno- I will try to be civil with dunderhead over there for now." Snape said making Sakura's anger lessened and smiled.

"Good! What about you _Ron?_" she asked saying Ron's name with a sweet tone making Ron pale much more, knowing girls are much more scary when they are too sweet on saying your name.

_(Scaryy... What did Malfoy and Clawford saw in Sakura? She's scary—like Hermione when she's in her PMS.. Girlsss... You can't understand their mood swing...)_ Ron thought with a sighed. "I'-I'll be civi—civil..." he replied with a hesitant smile to Sakura who nodded.

"Alright- this plan is like I told you two..."

Snape nodded and pointed his index finger to Ron, "So—dunderhead over there is supposed to be my son?" he asked while Ron makes disgust faces which Sakura just ignored as she nodded to Snape.

"Yes, and Ron is also my half-brother..." she said making Ron surprised...

"Half—half—brother?" he said in shocked his eyes widening, "Then—that—that means—your-"

Sakura nodded, "Yes- that means mum cheated on dad... That was the plan of it..."

Snape nodded, "Indeed, it would be reasonable that your mum cheated on your dad before you were born, because Ron is one year older than you."

"Yes, and also there was once gossips and rumours spreading before I was born that mum was cheating on dad because of this traveller she met." She added as Snape nodded while Ron just looked like he can't process all the information.

"Why would this connect to the traveller your mum met?" Ron asked making Snape sighed.

"If you are going to be my son—can your stupidity be lessen?" Snape said making Ron glared at him while Sakura chuckled. "Isn't it pretty obvious dunderhead, that Haruno's mother wants me to pretend I was that traveller before, and we procreate a stupid boy which is you." He said ignoring the 'Why you!' from Ron. "But Haruno— there will be a problem on your plan."

Sakura looks at Snape, "And that is?"

"Well- how did your mum hide her pregnancy without your father finding out about it? and also to the townspeople?"

"Yeah—professor is right in this one..." Ron added knowing people will start to question about it.

Sakura grinned, "Well that is taken care of- sensei has made papers of Ron's birth and fake check-ups of mum during her pregnancy... Also that time she got pregnant from this traveller, dad is on a mission for 1 and half years making her go out rarely because it will cause gossip to who is the father... Oh! And the healer who helps mum during pregnancy and giving birth will have faked papers too that she died because of old age." She explained with a wide smile that everything was plan perfectly.

"But—then your mum will ruin her status on the townspeople if she spread to them that she cheated on your dad and had me." Ron said in concerned.

"What Weasley says is right, we don't want-"

Sakura interrupted him, "Mum already agreed- she doesn't want you two to be in danger so don't worry about it okay... We are already ready of the insults and rumours the townspeople will spread." The two was about to say something about it but Sakura shook her head, "We don't want your lives to be at stake, and you two don't have a choice but to agree in our plan, if you two want to return in your world that is."

Snape sighed, "Alright we will agree to your mother's plan." He said looking at Ron, "I'm pretty sure you agree too? Or do you want to die in someone's hand when you headed out." he said to Ron who turned paled.

"OF COURSE I AGREE!" Ron replied back.

Sakura laughed and claps her hands, "Good! Now on to the second part of the plan..."

"There's a second part?" Ron asked tilting his head and looking at Sakura while Snape looked in interest when Sakura pulled out a camera on the small bag in her waist...

Sakura grinned, "Ron you need to look a bit like professor..." She said as Ron's face turned agape and pale his eyes were really wide making her laughed and took a picture of it, while Snape looked entertained on the face of Ron...

Ron shook his head when he noticed Sakura took a picture of his horrified expression, "DELETE IT!" he hissed

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "No way—so do you agree?"

Snape crosses his arms, "True—if you are to pretend to be my son, you would need to look a bit like me." Snape sided with Sakura's opinion making Ron glare at him.

"WHY NOT CHANGE HIM INSTEAD!" Ron snap back pointing at Snape who looked horrified making Sakura laughed and took a picture of it.

"Ms. Haruno—I would gladly delete those pictures you are taking..."

"But it's a remembrance professor... I want to see the difference..." she said with a laughed.

Snape glared at the grinning Sakura then looks at Ron, "I will not walk around the town having that kind of hair..."

"What! What's wrong with my hair?" Ron asked frowning at them.

"If you should know Weasley—your hair is too eye-catching... I would think even the dementors will know a Weasley from a far because of your family's striking red hair." He replied making Sakura laughed and took a picture of the two glaring at each other.

_(I would definitely try to open a mini-portal... I wish I could see Dumbledore's reaction on these pictures I will send him...)_ she thought giggling a bit and imagining what would be professor McGonagall reaction when she saw the pictures she will send to Dumbledore.. Sakura then continue to watch the two who were now fighting as she wonders on who will win and who will be changing appearance.

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT YOU _SNAPE!_" Ron hissed with venom, "Who would want to walk around having a greasy hair and hooked nose like yours!" he snaps back making Snape glared at his student. "I'm not changing my appearance!" Ron added making Snape sighed and Sakura chuckled.

"I got an idea..." she said making the two looked at her.

"What would that be?" Snape asked while Ron waited on what her idea is.

Sakura grinned evilly and approaches Ron who turned pale, "Ohh no you-" Sakura claps her hands as it glow and touches Ron who didn't have time to run away as he turned into a raven haired boy, with a nose like Snape. _**(A/N I know in Full Metal Alchemist they clap both their hands when using alchemy, well Edward and Alphonse do that so I used it, but if Sakura will be using flames she will do it like Roy Mustang with the flick of fingers..)**_

Sakura looks at Ron and fall in the floor laughing hard, "Ohh this is the greatest day of my life... Let's take a picture." She stops and flash her camera in Ron who was glaring intensely at her like it would kill her.

"You will delete that picture and turn me back to normal!" Ron hissed

Sakura waved her hands, "No way—I'm planning to open a mini-portal tonight and send this pictures to Dumbledore." She replied making not only Ron's face pale but also Snape.

"Ohh no you will not Ms. Haruno..." Snape ordered making Sakura looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"As if I would follow your orders professor..." she said and smiled evilly and appeared at him so fast making Ron gasped and Snape surprised as she claps her hands and touches Snape whose appearance changes into a red-head and freckles in his face.

Snape noticed his change appearance and glared venomously at Sakura who was now laughing at him and taking pictures, "You will undo this and will dispose those pictures you are taking..." he ordered

"Ahh—ahh—professor... This is my second plan..." she replied with a swaying of her index finger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLAN FOR?" Ron asked getting impatient on whatever Sakura's plan is.

Sakura smirked at them and hidden the camera from Snape and Ron's hands, "Well to find out whose appearance will be much believable. Ron having a raven hair and big nose like you professor, or you professor having red shoulder length hair with face full of freckles." She said trying not hard to laughed but failing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Ms. Haruno..." Snape said full of venom which Sakura ignored and was still grinning at them. Snape then sighed and added, "Well what do you think is much believable?"

Ron looks at Snape, "I must say—you do look okay professor, when your big nose is change." He said grinning at Snape.

Snape glared at Ron while Sakura laughed on what he said, "If you should know Weasley-" he stops and looks at Ron's appearance, "You do look fine when your million freckles are gone." He retorted back making Sakura rolled in the floor laughing hard.

"Haruno—will you stop it and start getting serious..." Snape chastised making Sakura chuckled.

"Sorry professor—I can't get serious when you are in that appearance..." she said and then looks at Ron, "Ohh yeah—you're my half brother..."

Ron quirks a brow, "Well- that's what you said for me to pretend to..."

She grinned, "Then you could look a bit like me too, want to have pink hair?" she asked smiling evilly...

"Oh, no I don't!" Ron replied back both his hands were up like in surrender making Sakura laughed and Snape looked at Ron with interest...

"Now that you said that Haruno- I guess we could try that too... Trying out appearances is after all our plan." Snape said making Ron looked at him who has a smirk in his face then to Sakura who was smiling evilly... _(I'm being cornered by two Slytherins... Bloody hell this is so not my day...) _he thought.

Sakura appeared immediately in front of Ron clapping both her hands and touching him as Ron's appearance changes, his hair turned into pink and his hooked nose was gone as his eyes change into dark brow just like Snape's... _**(A/N Don't know Snape's eye colour...)**_

Sakura looked at Ron and was surprised that he looks good even though he has pink haired while Snape looked at him and was amazed that Ron does look believable when he shares the same colour of hair like Sakura and a bit of him like his eyes.

Ron looked at the two who was staring at him with shocked and amazement, "WHAT? WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?" he said now looking at the mirror and gasped.

Snape then looked at Sakura, "I guess we have decided then." He said as Sakura nodded.

Ron looked at the two, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DECIDED! I HAVE PINK HAIR! THE HORROR! WHAT WOULD HARRY AND HERMIONE SAY IF THEY SEE ME LIKE THIS?" he said making Sakura laughed and took a chance taking a picture of Ron holding his pink hair.

"Now—now—it doesn't look that bad... Right, professor?" she said looking at her professor who nodded.

"Yes, it is much believable now that you are Sakura's half brother." He replied

"You are just saying that because you're not the one with pink, girlish hair!" Ron hissed.

"True—but still this will not cause more suspicion if you have few appearances similar to Haruno." Snape replied with a shrugged.

Ron sighed, "This is not permanent... ri—right?" he asked frighten on what Sakura will reply.

Sakura looked at Ron and bowed, "I'm sorry Ron-"

"OH NO!" Ron said in shocked making Sakura laughed.

"It's not permanent Ron, I'm just kidding..." she said smiling even though Ron is glaring, "So I guess this will be your appearance and I will be changing Professor Snape back?"

Ron sighed, "This is just for our stay here..." he said as Sakura nodded.

Sakura grinned, "Then we will take our last picture with me of course." She said putting the camera in the farthest side of the room where both beds could be capture and in the middle is Sakura grinning widely while Ron was in a frowned and Snape was in a smirk.

Sakura looks at the pictures, "There.. I'll try to send a copy of these pictures in the other world." She said to them while looking at the pictures they taken.

"Did you find books about what I suggested?" Ron asked in interest and brightening up.

"Yep, I'm going to try today, but if you want to know it is only a one way thing... They can't send back to us if they don't know anything about opening portals. Unless I found out how to do that thing again when I open the portal but it will appear in your world instead."

"That would be fine Haruno... If opening a portal in our world is dangerous we could just do the one way, so that we could inform the others that we are safe here." Snape said making Sakura nodded.

"I will just try opening one tonight, then try doing the other way tomorrow... So that I would find out if someone did get the pictures..." she said to them as the two nodded, "I guess I should change you back professor..." she said as Snape nodded while they hear from Ron _'This is so unfair! He didn't need some changes!'_

Sakura laughed and claps both her hand and touches Snape as she replied to Ron, "Don't worry Ron— when I found out how to get you two back you'll be change back to your normal self."

Ron frowned while watching Snape changing back to normal as he sighed, "As long as we could be safe I guess it is okay..."

"Glad to know your thinking from your brain Weasley..." Snape said making Ron glared at him which was ignored.

"Now that's that... You guys could continue eating—sorry if I interrupted it by changing you two." She said with a giggle making Snape rolled his eyes.

"I find it hard to believe that you are sincere in your apology- for you seem to be having fun on changing us and taking pictures of our grim reactions." Snape said as he started eating just like Ron but the difference is Ron was eating like it was the end of the world.

Sakura laughed, "Well—I was going to show it to mum..." she replied looking at the two who was eating.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Few minutes later...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sakura was now cleaning up the boxes when the two were finished...

"Ms. Haruno I want to ask you something..." Snape said as he watched Sakura packing the boxes in the basket she brought earlier while Ron watches them and was grinning widely because of the great food he had than the hospital food.

Sakura finished what's she is doing then looked at her professor, "What is it professor?"

"The one you did earlier- what is it?"

Sakura tilted her head, "Earlier?"

Snape nodded, "The one when you clap both your hands and changes our appearance, it seems like using a wand but without incantation. What is it?"

Ron then butted in, "Yeah! Is it a wandless magic? Did you find out how to use magic?" he asked excitedly making Sakura chuckled.

"Well—I guess it is kinda wandless, I'm pretty sure you know what Alchemy is professor... After all I'm sure they teach it in Hogwarts." She replied.

"Alchemy—al—chemy... I'm pretty sure I heard of it." Ron said putting a finger in his chin.

"I'm sure you have heard of it, after all it is briefly introduced in classes like Transfiguration and others like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Snape replied to Ron who has an 'O' face, "But Alchemy is not taught in any wizarding schools even Hogwarts, for this takes years to learn because of its depth, complexity, difficulty and reliance on theory." He added looking at Sakura who nodded.

"True- there are four categorise classes of alchemy, Chemical Alchemy which is a bit like potions, Mystical Alchemy where you combined items to produce strong objects for example like the philosopher's stone which was said the elixir of life." She said making Ron cringed remembering the time of their first year. "Then there is Biological Alchemy which is breeding of new creatures, creating chimaeras, or what dark wizards do- enhancing human capabilities and magical capabilities. The last categorise alchemy is shaping or transmutation which is my specialty, the art of changing or transforming objects." She explained as she looked at Snape who seemed to listened to her in interest while Ron was holding his head and seemed to unable to process all of it. (_**A/N All this about alchemy I Google it and read that they do teach it before in Hogwarts, then I combine it with wikipedia's alchemy definition...)**_

"I see-" Snape said then asked, "But one thing I know in alchemy is that you need to have symbols to use its power."

She nodded to him and removed the gloves in her hands, "Only few people knows about the transmutation tattoo on my hands, for I was ordered to hid it and use it only when needed." She explained as she showed the two making Ron widens eyed and Snape looked at the tattoo in interest.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Ron shouted making Sakura chuckled as he looks at her, "So what could you do? Turned papers into gold? YOU WILL BE RICH IN NO TIME!" he said making Snape pinch the bridge of his nose on Ron's behaviour.

Sakura laughed, "That would be unfair to the other people that are working if I would just turn everything to gold and money."

Ron crosses his arms, "But what's your alchemy for if you're not using it."

"Oh—I am using it when I'm on a mission..." she replied making him looked at her

"Using it for what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and putted a hand in her hips, "For fighting of course..."

"I would assume you turn a twig into a sword." Snape said making Sakura grinned at him as the two waited for her answer.

"I turned the air into flames..."

"WHAT? You could do that?" Ron asked in shocked.

"Want me to try on you?" Sakura asked smiling evilly making Ron sweatdrop.

"Ugh! No thank you. Just wondering how you could do that." He replied.

"Well by adjusting the oxygen densities in the air I can create flames anywhere and manipulate the flames as I desire."

"That is interesting but unreliable if it is raining..." Snape said.

Sakura shrugged, "I have replacement if it raining, turning rain drops into sharp ice spears."

Ron paled, "You are scary don't you know that?"

Sakura laughed, "What? It's my job..." she replied backed.

Snape snorted, "Dunderhead over there just doesn't know how to appreciate a skill if he even knows one." He said making Ron glared at the two who was laughing at him.

"I guess I should be going now... I'll try opening a portal later, need to write a letter first for Headmaster that you two arrive safely and are now in our care." She said then looks at Snape, "Or would you rather write it than me, professor?"

Snape waved his hand, "I will right the next time you would send a letter, for now you do it."

"Alright—I'll see you two tomorrow then for your release... Don't worry for no one knows what you two really look like when you arrived here, and even if I change you two no one even notice." She reassured them as the two nodded as she then headed home with the basket in her hand.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Haruno's residence...**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ririn saw her daughter arrived making her smiled and asked, "How are the two?"

Sakura looks at her mother and grinned, "They are fine—I know mum you're just interested on whose appearance I change." She said making Ririn pout.

"I'm just interested on how the changes will look like." Her mum replied back making her chuckled and pulled out her camera.

"I know that why I have pictures!" she said making her mum's eyes sparkles and squealed as she took the camera from her.

"OH MY GOD! The poor boy looks so angry when you change him into your professor look alike." She said giggling, "Also your professor seems to be glaring fiercely at the camera on this one." She said as Sakura watches her mum laughed and giggle on the pictures.

"Hey mum-" she said

Ririn stop looking at the camera's screen and looked at her, "What is it dear..."

"Let's take a picture of the two of us... I'm going to try and open a mini-portal and might send a letter to their world. Dumbledore might see it and will know the two are safe." She said making her mum smiled.

"Why sure- then write in the back that I'm your beautiful mother." She replied making Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure mum..." she said as she took the camera and pointed it at them as they both smiled as the camera flashes. "There..." she said as the two looked at their faces in the screen. "I guess I will develop the pictures now."

Ririn smiled, "Are you going to write to Dumbledore about the plan?" she asked as Sakura nodded.

"I better tell him about the plan so he won't be confuse why Ron look a bit like me and Snape." She replied and smiled at her mum, "I'm also going to ask how Harry and the others in there are."

Ririn rolled her eyes, "Of course you're going to ask about Harry's conditioned when his friend is missing." She said then thought, _(But I'm most definitely sure—you're going to ask more about this Diaz and the other one... Draco is it... I wonder why my daughter can't see he likes this Draco too—maybe she's into matured once... I wonder...) _she then looked at her daughter, "I think you should already do what you need to do so you won't get home late." She said as she saw her daughter nodded hearing. _'See you later mum'_ as her daughter headed to her room.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sakura looks at the letter and pictures that have descriptions in the back on what is it about, "I guess that's that... Now I need to head to the centre of the forest." She said to no one as she excitedly packs things she needed with the books about opening the portals.

Ririn looked at her daughter who was grinning widely when heading down the stairs, "Seems like you're excited on opening the mini-portal you're talking about?"

She nodded to her, "Of course mum! If this will be a success I won't have problems on knowing how everyone in there is." She said

"True—it would be useful to know their conditions, especially if two of the people from that world is in here... I hope you succeed deary—I'm pretty sure that Ron's family is worried about him."

"I will definitely try to succeed mum..." she replied with a serious voice making her mum smiled and nodded.

"I guess you better go then." Her mum said as Sakura nodded and kisses her mum cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow then mum... Get some rest..." Sakura said as she then headed out of the house and into Konoha forest.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Konoha forest... Centre part...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sakura then read the books about opening the mini-portal and noticed that it is also the same with opening bigger once but only difference is you need to concentrate and envision your items to arrive in that world because if you are distracted the items might arrive destroyed.

Sakura then inhaled and exhaled heavily as she stood in the middle of the forest, she then putted down the envelope which has the letter and pictures inside... She then closes her eyes and putted her palms near the item, _(Okay Sakura—you can do this... Think of the letter that you need them to have... The pictures that Dumbledore need to see... The place where it would arrive... Hogwarts... Now think of this portal appearing on you and transporting the item in front of you...)_ she thought as she felt energy pulsing in her body as she opened her eyes and saw a mini-portal which disappeared immediately with the envelope.

"Huh? I guess that portal doesn't take long and will disappear immediately with the intended item." She said then grinned, "But I guess it still a success." She said as she headed home with a big smile in her face then headed to sleep thinking on who will be the seeing the envelope wherever it will appear in Hogwarts.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Slytherin's Lair... Early morning...**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Tell me again- why do I still have you in me?" Draco questioned himself as he looked at the necklace, not just any necklace but the necklace he threw before saying that he would forget about Sakura.

He then shook his head and putted the necklace in his pocket, "I'm Slytherin for godsake! I should forget about her for she will be my weakness!" he hissed clutching his hands, "But no matter how many times I lied to myself... I can't easily forget about her..." he said his voice low and mellow as he looks at the window from his room, "Sakura... Even fates want me to fight for you..."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Flashback**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Why am I doing this..." Draco said to himself as he walks outside Hogwarts and was now standing where the portal was before Sakura disappeared in it. "I wish you never came..." he said with a sighed as he sit in the grass, "You become part of my life that I cannot deny..." he stopped, "That you become special to me..." he finished as he shook his head... "If Clawford saw me in here- he will definitely annoy me that I haven't given up in you just like him." He snorted thinking about it, "I'm glad he isn't here or I'll hex him." He chuckled..

He then looked at the sky, "I guess you are happy in there now? It's been months—almost going to be a year." He said and sighed, "Should I move on after all you have chosen Clawford? Or should I fight for you? Will you give me a sign?" he said looking at the sky and sighed, "You are turning me into a Hufflepuff, Sakura..." he said as he stood up. "I better head to class." He said.

He was heading inside Hogwarts when he noticed something sparkling in the grass which made him quirk a brow and headed in there. He then picks up the object that was sparkling in the sun, "So you don't want me to give up?" he said with a smirked as he looked at the necklace Sakura gave him, "I'll gladly fight for you..." he said softly and smirked, "Be ready Clawford." He said as he continued to head inside Hogwarts.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

The door then to Draco's room slammed open making Draco sighed as Pansy jumps on him and hugs him...

"Dray! It's time to for breakfast! Let's go there now before Crabbe eats all our food." She said as she pulls Draco's hand.

"Pansy— why do you have to come and get me? I am capable of going in the great hall. Why not get Clawford instead... I am pretty sure he is wasting his time outside Hogwarts." He hissed.

Pansy rolled her eyes knowing that Draco was still a bit jealous about Sakura's decision months ago, "Davis is getting Diaz, you know Tracey I don't know what she sees in Clawford—having a crush on that guy."

Draco snorted, "I'm sure that girl is blind on looking for the right guy." He said as he straightens his robes.

Pansy chuckled, "You sound jealous, Dray." She said making Draco glared at her.

"Why should I be jealous of Clawford!"

She shrugged her shoulder, "Well—I was thinking because Saks chosen Diaz... I cannot believe that you a Malfoy have given up immediately."

Draco smirked and looked at Pansy meeting her eyes, "And who said I have given up?"

"But you said-"

Draco interrupted her by showing the necklace that Sakura gave her the silver gem glinting, "I said that before but it seems fates wants me to rethink what I have said."

Pansy widens eyes when she saw the necklace and smiled, "This will definitely surprise Diaz."

Draco smiled slyly, "Ohh I am planning to surprise him on wearing this again and telling him that even fate is telling me to fight for her."

Pansy chuckled, "The lets go see Clawford's reaction... Shall we go..." she said as Draco nodded as the two headed to the Great Hall...

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Outside Gryffindor Tower...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Diaz was lying in the grass as he stares in the skies, "Another day again..." he said as he stood up and looks around especially to the place the portal once appeared. "I miss you..." he said with a sad tone. He was about to head back but noticed something lying in the grass where the portal once appeared. "Someone must have drop it, might as well pick it up."

He then frowned when he picks up an envelope with nothing written in it to who is it from, "Huh? How would I know whose envelope is this from?" he sighed, "Might as well take a peek on it." He said chuckling a bit his Slytherin side appearing as he opened it.

The pictures drops in the grass when he opened it making him sighed as he picks it up one by one as he saw whose pictures it is his eyes widen turning big in every picture and his face turning shocked. _(No—way.. This is Ron and Professor...)_ he thought looking at the writing in the back written Ron Weasley and Professor Severus Snape turning pale on hearing about the plan.

He looks at every pictures and stops as his hands tremble on two pictures he was looking at, _(Sakura-)_ he thought looking at the grinning Sakura, frowning Ron and smirking Snape, the other picture was a smiling Sakura with a woman who seems to be her mother smiling too. _(Ron and professor Snape is in Sakura's world?)_ he thought in shocked.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**TBC...**_

_**Sorry if Draco was a bit dramatic on this chapter... I was thinking on how Draco would not give up and that's only what comes to my mind is a sign which is the pendant he threw before. Lol..**_

_**Read and review if you guys want too...**_

_**Sorry if there are a few grammars or spelling error I missed... Oh the voting is still in session..**_

_**Also if anyone of you are wondering about the time difference...**_

_**If it is morning in Sakura's world it will be night time in Harry's world and vice versa...**_

_**Well that's that... xoxo kathsasuke**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late super late update! You know busy with my life too.. I'll be trying to update weekly if I can..._

_Oh and the votes are still on:_

_Draco – 13 votes_

_Diaz – 10 votes_

_Harry – 2 votes_

_Both Draco and Diaz – 2 votes_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Previous Chapter**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Outside Gryffindor Tower...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Diaz was lying in the grass as he stares in the skies, "Another day again..." he said as he stood up and looks around especially to the place the portal once appeared. "I miss you..." he said with a sad tone. He was about to head back but noticed something lying in the grass where the portal once appeared. "Someone must have drop it, might as well pick it up."

He then frowned when he picks up an envelope with nothing written in it to who is it from, "Huh? How would I know whose envelope is this from?" he sighed, "Might as well take a peek on it." He said chuckling a bit his Slytherin side appearing as he opened it.

The pictures drops in the grass when he opened it making him sighed as he picks it up one by one as he saw whose pictures it is his eyes widen turning big in every picture and his face turning shocked. _(No—way.. This is Ron and Professor...)_ he thought looking at the writing in the back written Ron Weasley and Professor Severus Snape turning pale on hearing about the plan.

He looks at every pictures and stops as his hands tremble on two pictures he was looking at, _(Sakura-)_ he thought looking at the grinning Sakura, frowning Ron and smirking Snape, the other picture was a smiling Sakura with a woman who seems to be her mother smiling too. _(Ron and professor Snape is in Sakura's world?)_ he thought in shocked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**On to the story..**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

He then looks at the envelope and pulled out a paper he saw and read it.

_To whom might be reading this,_

_If the one reading this is a Hufflepuff could you please be a dear and gave this letter and pictures to Dumbledore don't worry he knows me...If you're a Ravenclaw I know you are smart enough to head to Dumbledore and gave this envelope to him... If you're a Gryffindor I know Dumbledore favoured your house especially if the boy who lived is in there, so don't worry you won't get in trouble... If you're a Slytherin do not even think! Of disposing this letter or else I will definitely tortured and hex you when I get back there... Now the other page of the letter is for Dumbledore... Give it to him will you... _

_Sincerely_

_Sakura Haruno_

This made Diaz looks at the other page of the letter and read it.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_

_It's been a while isn't it? Almost going to be a year... If you should know in those months I was learning and trying to open up the portal to head back there in which I did wrong, but will talk about that later. I want you to know professor, that Ron and Snape are safely in our hands and agreed to the plan we made for them so that they could be safe, also don't worry about their bruises and wounds they were tended immediately by me, and also if you're wondering how they will understand the people here I created a linguistic potion. See—I learn something in Hogwarts... _

_Anyway before I start I'm sorry for everything... I know you are wondering on why I'm apologizing for, but it's because I'm the cause on why a portal opened up on what Ron has said in the great hall... As I have said earlier I have been practicing on opening the portals through different worlds and I tried opening one in your world in which I thought has failed but as professor Snape had said it appeared in your world instead of ours creating strong winds and chaos in the great hall... I am so sorry if I was the cause of the students to get injured and also wrecking some parts of the great hall... I hope you could forgive me..._

_Now we need to talk about Ron and professor Snape... As I have said earlier they are safe in here, but they need to agree in the plan which I will inform you. We need them to agree in this plan of ours because you know what we are after all we are ancient warriors or ninjas, they will be in danger after all if they don't have identification on who they are and what village they come from... Soo—about this plan, to make it short... Ron will be my half brother whose father is Professor Snape. I know hard to believe but they have already agreed to the plan with a few arguments... I'm sure you know why Ron should be my half brother and why professor is his father so I won't explain it in details, it's just that professor will be the traveller that my mum has met before when dad was on a one and half year mission._

_Anyway professor Dumbledore— this letter will be really long if I explained everything, but I know you already know the plan and they are safe here so you could ease up a bit... Now the second part of our plan is make them believable to be father and son. I experimented a bit and change their appearances and took pictures of it... I know the pictures are not moving because the camera is not a magical one... Hope you have fun looking at the pictures... If you're wondering professor how I did that... I could say I learn a bit of Alchemy... Ohh! And the one we have decided is Ron having pink *chuckles* hair and a few Snape appearances in him._

_Now that's that... How are you and the others there? Is everyone okay after the portal disappeared? How are Harry and Hermione? Please tell them that Ron is safe here and also Ron's family so they won't be worried... How is Draco—professor? And also Diaz? Please tell him that he should eat properly... I found out from professor Snape that he is getting thinner and thinner... Tell him I will hex him... *chuckles*_

_Ohh! And professor, try writing back to me and putting it in the same spot where the envelope appeared, I might try opening a mini-portal again to get you answers to my questions. Oh! And send pictures will you with everyone in there... Make sure to watch Harry when I'm not there to protect him professor... Also say Hi to Draco, Diaz and the others for me if you think that they will not informed someone about Ron and professor in our world. Also kindly— do something to the person who have seen the envelope and gave you this letter, I'm sure you could take care of it._

_Your non-magic and ancient muggle_

_Sakura Haruno_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Diaz eyes were still wide and face shocked on what he read thinking that all of it was just a dream. He then chuckled as he shook his head and looked at the skies, _(I'm glad you're still thinking of me.)_ he thought laughing a little, (_I wish I could see your face when Professor Snape said I'm getting thinner, I'm sure your face would be so red but your eyes shows worry.)_

"Clawford!" a super sweet voice said from his back making him panic and hidden the envelope and pictures in the pocket of his robes.

Diaz turned around and made a fake smile to the person who called him, "Davis... What are you doing here?" he asked a bit irritated on ruining his happy moment even by just seeing Sakura's picture.

Tracey giggled making Diaz cringed in his thought on how he got this girl so attached to him, "I'm taking you to the great hall it's almost breakfast time."

Diaz sighed, "Davis—you don't need to always fetch me here if it's breakfast time."

Tracey pouted, "But I want too." she replied looking at him as she added while looking around, "But I always wonder why you're always here so early in the morning. There isn't even a great view here." She added looking in disgust when she saw the Gryffindor tower.

"You know I also ask Pansy why you're always here." She said lowly making Diaz stiffen a bit and looked at Tracey meeting her eyes. "She said this is a special place for you." Her voice now softens, "I don't know what she meant by it but it hurts." She said walking in front of Diaz and looking at the sky, "I know this place holds something dear in your heart, just like that locket you always open when you're in here." She sighed, "I'm a little jealous after all as Malfoy said it was only a muggle who made you act like this, and me as a half blood can't even compete with her." **(A/N Is Davis a half-blood? Or Pureblood? Not sure..)**

Diaz was about to speak up but Tracey turned around and smiled, "But you do know I would never give up, I will definitely make you forget about this muggle." She giggled, "Enough of that, I guess we should head in the great hall."

Diaz not sure what to say just nodded and followed Tracey to the great hall.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Great Hall... Breakfast time... Slytherin Table...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Diaz and Tracey then seated in one of the chairs opposite of Draco and Pansy, Draco seeing Diaz smirked, "Took you long enough on getting here. Still being a sap?" he said as Diaz glared at Draco as he noticed something flashed in Draco's neck.

Diaz eyes widened, "When did you find that necklace?"

Draco coyly pretend to be shocked, "Whatever do you mean Clawford? I didn't lost this. Am I right Pansy?" he said looking at Pansy who nodded and looked at Diaz.

"It would seem Dray here just pretended to throw it that time and was keeping it in his room, and now he feels like he needs to surprise you that he still keeping it." She informed Diaz who's eyes narrowed, "In which I think is working.." she added.

Diaz turned back to Draco who has a smug smile in his face, "Let me guess—you think I would give up so that you could be with Sakura when she comes back?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know why your thinking like that Diaz, but—I do know I'm not giving up Sakura when she comes back." He replied gray eyes meeting cold blue.

Crabbe and Goyle who were watching and knowing Sakura sighed at the two's banters again, while Daphne watched them in confusion because she still can't remember the muggle that was sorted in the Slytherin for a short while.

Diaz smirked, "Then let's see who will win Malfoy."

Draco snorted, "As if I would lose to you Clawford." He replied as Pansy rolled her eyes and look at Diaz.

"Is there any changes outside the Gryffindor Tower?" she asked knowing that Diaz would know what she was talking about.

Diaz eyes shifted to the others who don't know that Sakura was an ancient warrior which was noticed by Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint who seemed to be eavesdropping. "I guess you could say I like the atmosphere in there this time." He said making the others know that he did find something interesting which might connect to Sakura.

Pansy smiled, "Well I'm glad it lighten your mood." She replied.

"It sure did make my day good." He said as his hands touched his locket making Tracey who watches them pout as they seem to know what each other was talking about.

"I'm sure it did make your day! I'm sure if I find something in there it would make my day too." Draco added with a teasing smirk making Diaz smirk at him.

"Anyway—we need to hurry up or will be late for class, you too Diaz." Pansy said interrupting the two guys who looked at them and nodded.

When they were finish they were about to go to their respective classes when they stop as Diaz was going to the teachers table.

"Clawford?" Tracey asked

Diaz looked at them then to Draco, "I just need to tell Professor Dumbledore something." He said his voice was serious making the others know it's about Sakura.

"We will see you later Clawford." Draco replied for the others as Diaz nodded and headed to Dumbledore.

Tracey looked at Diaz retreating back and look at Draco, "Why does he need to talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

Pansy approaches Tracey and holds her arm, "I'm sure Diaz just spotted something outside the Gryffindor Tower, don't worry so much Tracey."

"If you say so." Tracey said as the group then headed to their classes.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Professor..."

This made Dumbledore looked at Diaz and smiled, "Clawford my boy, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something important, privately..." Diaz replied making McGonagall who was with Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.

"What would you be informing Professor Dumbledore that you would need to do it privately?" McGonagall asked

"Now—now Minerva, you do know boys always want to talk in private. If it's to do something with gir-" Dumbledore said but was stopped.

"Alright alright, you don't need to specify it." McGonagall interrupted.

"It's about Professor Snape and Weasley." Diaz said which made the two turned to him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**TBC... Sorry for the short update...**_

_**Will do a longer one in the next chappy.. Oh I made a pic of Diaz the colouring and drawing is a bit bad because I was still practicing but I hope you guys like it..**_

**http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ ?q=diaz&order=5&offset=24#/d3lkngl**

**Remove the spaces.. Hope you guys will like it, it was my second try doing something, tell me if you guys want more.. hopefully I improved much more to make another one.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Hey Guys! So as promise one chapter per week... Hope you guys will like this chappy._

_Oh and the votes are still on this is until Sakura heads back on Hogwarts._

_Draco – 13 votes _

_Diaz – 12 votes (Omg! Their almost tie...)_

_Harry – 2 votes_

_Both Draco and Diaz – 2 votes_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"Professor..."

This made Dumbledore looked at Diaz and smiled, "Clawford my boy, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something important, privately..." Diaz replied making McGonagall who was with Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.

"What would you be informing Professor Dumbledore that you would need to do it privately?" McGonagall asked

"Now—now Minerva, you do know boys always want to talk in private. If it's to do something with gir-" Dumbledore said but was stopped.

"Alright alright, you don't need to specify it." McGonagall interrupted.

"It's about Professor Snape and Weasley." Diaz said which made the two turned to him.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**On to the story..**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Diaz, "May I ask what did you find out about them that we aren't able to do?"

The other professors stopped and looked at them making McGonagall sighed, "Albus I think we should head to your quarters—this is making a scene."

Dumbledore look at McGonagall then to the other eavesdropping professors, "It would seem your right-" he said then looked at Diaz then to the professors, "Clawford will be excuse from his classes for today." He said to them as the three headed to Dumbledore's quarters leaving other professors curious on what Diaz had found out.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Dumbledore's Quarters...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Dumbledore then seated in his usual sit in his quarter's as McGonagall stood beside him as they look at Diaz who seated comfortably in one of the seats there.

"Now Clawford, might I ask what you have found out? We have been looking and even ask the Aurors to look for your professor and Weasley, but as you can see it was to no avail." Dumbledore informed him.

"Well—professor.. I'm pretty sure you won't find Weasley and Professor Snape anywhere here." Diaz replied to him

McGonagall then asked, "Why would you say of that?"

Diaz looked at her, "It would seem they are not in our world at the moment." He replied making McGonagall's eyes widened while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he found where the two would be. Diaz smirk noticing Dumbledore's reaction, "I'm sure you know where they would be, am I right professor?" he said making McGonagall look back and forth on the two.

"What he's talking ab-" McGonagall stopped when Dumbledore's smiled and replied to Diaz.

"They are in Miss Haruno's world." Dumbledore said as Diaz nodded while McGonagall face turned into shock.

"But Albus! How on earth they gotten in there!" she said in shocked as Diaz then stood up and pulled the envelope in his pocket and gave it to Dumbledore.

"This is?" he asked

"I found it outside the Gryffindor Tower..." he said then added, "Where Sakura followed that Sasuke." He said as Dumbledore then opened it and looked at the contents as they heard McGonagall gasped seeing Snape and Ron pictures and also Sakura.

"It would seem Severus and Mr. Weasley are being taken care of by the Haruno's family, so we don't need to worry about them." Dumbledore said

"Albus! They're in the world of ancient warriors! Aren't you worried that something might happen to them?" McGonagall said

Dumbledore chuckled, "Do not worry so much Minerva, I'm sure the Haruno family will protect them."

"Yeah! Professor Dumbledore is right." Diaz added a bit angry on McGonagall for the lack of trust for Sakura and her family, then turned to Dumbledore again, "Oh you have a letter inside too." He informed as Dumbledore then opens it and briefly read it.

"It would seem Ms. Haruno wants the others to be informed too about Ron being in there." He said as he then looked at McGonagall.

McGonagall sighed, "I'll be calling Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger.."

"Malfoy, Flint, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle too—Minerva..." Dumbledore added in which made McGonagall look at him with a raise of eyebrow, "It is written here that Ms. Haruno wants to inform them also about it." He said but the only one written is Draco and the other which he assume as them.

She sighed and nodded, "I will be back in a short while with them with me." McGonagall said leaving the two.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Sasuke's side... (**_**A/N Yes, yes I know! We don't need him in the story but he is needed for the chappy and he's been gone in a few chapters, aren't you guys wondering what he's doing.. lol.**_**)**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"It would seem that Haruno failed again in opening the portal in the world you are talking about." Orochimaru said to Sasuke who seems to be training.

"Orochimaru-sama it was not a failed one, you could say she did opened a portal but in a different way." Kabuto who was in their backs added.

Sasuke quirked a brow as he look at them after all its been so long since he told Orochimaru about that world and they still don't know how to head back there, "Tell me again why you are spying on Haruno? And how the hell did you get that information?"

Orochimaru chuckled evilly, "Do not underestimate my spies. Also to answer your question I have an anbu spy in Konoha who watches Haruno's every move, after all we need to know if she could open the portal again."

Sasuke stops what he was doing and look straight at Orochimaru, "And? She failed just like you informed me?"

Kabuto then butted in, "As I added earlier- Uchiha, you could say she failed and a bit of success in it."

"Explain."

Kabuto nodded, "The anbu told us that Ms. Haruno did try a few days ago to open the portal to that world but nothing happen that day, no portal, no changes in the atmosphere or so." He informed the two who motioned him to continue, "But the next day, it would seem our little loud mouth found two injured men near the forest." He said looking at Sasuke as he said, "Where you and Haruno appeared when you came back."

Sasuke crosses his arms, "So it would seem Sakura brought people in there to here- instead." He said as Kabuto nodded, "Do you know the identity of the two?"

"The spy said that the two's identity are only know to the Hokage, her assistant and the Haruno's." Orochimaru said with a shrugged, "Do not worry about them, the anbu will report again sometime, mostly he will find out the real identity of the two." He added then looked at Kabuto, "Don't you have something to tell us that are much more important?"

Kabuto pushes his eyeglasses in his nose, "I requested our spy to document the books Haruno have borrowed."

"Why would you need that information for?" Sasuke asked turning to Kabuto as Orochimaru smirked knowing what Kabuto is thinking.

Kabuto smirked at Sasuke, "I'm learning now how to open portals."

Sasuke snorted, "Even if you did learn it and perfected it before Haruno, we need to be in the same place on where I appeared, in which- is the forest in the fire country's territory."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Do not be like that Uchiha, if Kabuto perfected his opening portals- I already have a plan on set on how we could get in that forest without worrying about konoha's ninjas." He said smirking evilly making Sasuke quirked a brow and shrugged as he continue to his training as the two headed out talking about the plan.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**History of Magic Classes...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Everyone was listening to Professor Binns boring lecture when a knock on the doors stops the professor on his lecture as every student look at Professor McGonagall who seemed to disturb their class but they notice red heads in her back which everyone wondered why the Weasley's with her too. _**(A/N They're the twins and Ginny)**_

"I'm sorry to disturb your lecture Professor, but I would need to borrow Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for a while, they are needed by Albus." She said forgetting the Slytherins that she needed to call too.

Harry turned to Hermione who was sitting on his side as the girl shrugged, "Might as well find out what Professor Dumbledore wants from us- Harry." She replied as they both stood up and headed to McGonagall.

"Harry! Your being-" Fred said putting a hand in his shoulder

George then slips his arms on Harry's other side, "Called by Professor Dumbledore too!" he finished.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Do you know why were being called?"

Ginny shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "No idea-" she replied as they were following Professor McGonagall who stops.

"What's wrong Professor?" Harry asked looking at McGonagall who pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I forgot about them-" she replied then mumbled, "This will be a chaotic day if they stay in one room." Harry tilted his head wondering why McGonagall thought of that.

The five followed McGonagall again in Harry and Hermione's class as McGonagall knocked again surprising Professor Binns.

"I'm sorry professor, I forgot the others." McGonagall apologised and looks at the room, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle you are also being called by Albus. All of you come with me." She said surprising Draco's gang and Harry's gang as their eyes widen.

"Why the hell are we going with them!" Malfoy shouted sneering at Harry who glared at him.

"I should say the same with you Malfoy!" Harry shouted on McGonagall's back hearing what Draco said.

McGonagall sighed, _(This is why I don't want to agree on Dumbledore's idea.) _she thought as she looks at the Slytherins who now headed to her and still bickering to each other. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted making Draco and Harry surprise as they stop. "You will stop bickering to each other and will civil today! Or else I will deduct points to both of your houses." She said then looks at Harry who has a wide smile on his face, "Don't even think just because I'm the Gryffindor's head of the house I will not deduct point." She warned as the two looked down in their feet.

The Weasley's and Granger sweatdrop on the scene they have seen, while the Slytherin's snickered at Draco who glared at them which made them snickered louder.

"Good! Now we only need to get Mr. Flint then will head to the headmaster's quarter." She said making the others wonder why they are all being called. As they follow McGonagall to whichever class Flint was.

Harry then looks at Draco who notice his stare, "What Potter!"

Harry scowled, "I was just going to ask if you know why we are all being called."

Pansy then interrupted them, "I know why we're being called! Diaz found something!" she said excitedly wanted to know what Diaz found out that connects to Sakura outside. These made the Gryffindor's looks at Pansy.

Fred and George then approach her and putted an arm in her shoulder, "Would you be a dear-" Fred said as George added, "and tell us what he found out?"

Pansy smirked, "Why would I do that? It's more thrilling this way."

Crabbe and Goyle sighed, "Pansy—you do know you're talking to a Gryffindor right?" Crabbe said making Pansy shrugged.

"I know—for now I will be civil just like Professor McGonagall said.. After all-" she said making everyone look at her, "I'm EXCITED OF THE NEWS!" she said her eyes sparkling making Goyle nudge Crabbe.

"She's being a lunatic again." He mumbled to him as Crabbe nodded while Pansy glared at the two who stiffen.

Ginny looks at Draco, "Hey Malfoy—Is she always like that?" she asked in amusement.

Draco waved his hand, "Just ignore her." He replied as they all stop seeing McGonagall called Flint in his class.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

When Flint came out of his class because he was being called by Dumbledore, he stops and sneered, "Why am I going with them!" he said pointing to Harry and the other Gryffindor's as he ignored the other Slytherin's who seems to be with them.

McGonagall sighed, _(Here we go again...)_ she thought, "Mr. Flint! Just like I told them.. You will be civil with the Gryffindors! Or else I will deduct point on your house, you do not want me to do that right?" she asked but the warning in her tone is evident making Flint looked scared making the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the back snickered.

Flint glared at them then looked at McGonagall, "I will be civil professor." He replied to her as she nodded and looked at everyone.

"We will now head to Headmaster's Quarter.." she said as they started heading in there her students following behind her.

Flint walk beside Draco, "Any idea why we are being called?" he asked

Draco was about to answer when Pansy jumps in again, "We're being called because Diaz found out something about Sakura!" she said spilling the information which made Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sighed.

While the others who are the Gryffindors eyes widen along with Flint whose mouth was in agape as they walk now in silence..

"WHAT?" they all shouted now regaining from their shocked as Pansy covers her ears on their shouts.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**TBC... Hope you guys like it...**_

_**Oh Got a new picture.. It's Sakura in Slytherin Uniform somewhere in Hogwarts.**_

_**Here's the link : **_http: / browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion;=&q=sakura+slytherin# /d3u2ghx

_**Don't forget to remove spaces...**_

_**I will be doing Draco too when I'm in the mood.. I hate doing hands it takes a long time. My weakness.. lol..**_

_**Read and Review if you want too guys.. =]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys.. I wavvvvv uuuu allllll! =]_

_Oh and the votes are still on this is until Sakura heads back on Hogwarts. I don't know how to put the polls in my profile so I always read your reviews to know the number of votes. _

_Draco – 21 votes (Omg! Draco's winning!) Draco smirks at Diaz, "HA! TAKE THAT!"_

_Diaz – 17 votes "NOOOOO!"_

_Harry – 2 votes_

_Both Draco and Diaz – 2 votes_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

When Flint came out of his class because he was being called by Dumbledore, he stops and sneered, "Why am I going with them!" he said pointing to Harry and the other Gryffindor's as he ignored the other Slytherin's who seems to be with them.

McGonagall sighed, _(Here we go again...)_ she thought, "Mr. Flint! Just like I told them.. You will be civil with the Gryffindors! Or else I will deduct point on your house, you do not want me to do that right?" she asked but the warning in her tone is evident making Flint looked scared making the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the back snickered.

Flint glared at them then looked at McGonagall, "I will be civil professor." He replied to her as she nodded and looked at everyone.

"We will now head to Headmaster's Quarter.." she said as they started heading in there her students following behind her.

Flint walk beside Draco, "Any idea why we are being called?" he asked

Draco was about to answer when Pansy jumps in again, "We're being called because Diaz found out something about Sakura!" she said spilling the information which made Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sighed.

While the others who are the Gryffindors eyes widen along with Flint whose mouth was in agape as they walk now in silence..

"WHAT?" they all shouted now regaining from their shocked as Pansy covers her ears on their shouts.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**On to the story**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Pansy pouted, "Stop shouting near my ear!" she said looking at the shock faces of the Gryffindor's and Flint, then she looks at Draco, "Maybe I should have let Professor Dumbledore said it to them instead, they seem to be having a heart attack on my news."

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose, "Pansy-" he said while he heard Professor McGonagall sighed in front of them.

They all look at her, "I would like all of you to talk about this in private." She said looking intensely at Pansy who 'Eeep' and hides at Draco's back, "This is confidential information that only few people should know. That people are you all, no more no less." She said as she looks at them, "And I would appreciate it if all of you will talk about it in the headmaster quarter's than in the corridor." She said with a hint of warning making all of them 'Gulp' in her intense stare.

"Yes, Professor.." They all said as they continue to follow Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's quarter.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Headmaster's Quarter...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

All of them came in as Diaz and Albus stop talking looking at them, Diaz then slowly hid something in his pocket which was unnoticed by them except from Draco who arch an eyebrow but ignored it, as they all looked at McGonagall who now stood beside Dumbledore.

Harry then said, "Professor, Parkinson said that you called us to talk about Sakura? Did you get any news?"

Diaz looks at Pansy who grinned widely at him, "It's about Weasley not Sakura, Potter..."

"WHAT! WE CAME HERE TO TALK ABOUT WEASEL?" Flint shouted earning a glare from the Weasley, Potter and Granger.

Albus chuckled on his students, "It is also about your head of the house, which is why all of you are being called."

"About Professor Snape?" Crabbe asked as they all looked at headmaster who nodded and smiled at them.

"And also about Sakura as you all said."

"SEE! I TOLD YOU GUYS IT'S ABOUT SAKURA!" Pansy said pointing at them and grinning widely which made Albus chuckled.

Hermione chuckled, "Professor—Do you know where Ron and Professor Snape are?"

"Yeah—is our little-"

"brother, safe?" Fred and George said

"Yes, he is safe. He is with Professor Snape after all." Albus replied

Ginny sweatdrop, "Professor— Professor Snape and Ron being together in a long time is not what I called safe." She replied as the others giggled and snickered imagining what they said.

"That would probably a sight that I want to see." Crabbe said.

"Do not worry about that happening, after all someone is with them to prevent that." Albus replied making them look at him

"Someone?" Pansy asked

McGonagall then answered, "As all of you talk about Sakura earlier, the two are now being taken care by the Haruno family." She said to them as they all look shock on what she said.

"They are-"

"in Sakura's world!" Fred and George announce.

Hermione looks at Albus, "They're in Sakura's world?" she repeated again in disbelief on what she heard.

"Yes, they are."

"Do you have proof that they are in Sakura's world professor?" Harry asked

"Oh, we do have proof." Diaz said making their head turn to him as he went to Dumbledore's desk as they saw him getting something. He then approaches Harry, "Here." He said giving the photos to him while the others approach Harry to look at it.

"Woah! Is that our-"

"Little brother." Fred and George said laughing as they saw Ron having raven hair and seem to look a bit like Snape.

Ginny laughed, "Why does he look a bit like professor? Did professor hex him?" she asked still giggling on the picture.

"It would seem that raven hair also suits you weasels.." Draco added making the others shrugged not knowing if it's an insult or a compliment from the Slytherin.

Then suddenly the twins started laughing holding their stomachs also Harry who has a wide smile in his face, "Maybe we could use this as blackmail?" he said making the Slytherins look again as they laugh with them seeing Snape being a red head and seem to be glaring in the photo.

Hermione looked at the glaring Snape with red hair and freckles, "Poor professor." She said _(I wonder why the two are casting hexes on each other.) _she thought imagining the two arguing and casting spells at each other.

"Harry~ that's a"

"nice idea!" the twins said with a high five, "We could definitely use this as a blackmail- so the greasy bat won't put us to detention that much." They both said in unison

Pansy looks at the twins, "I assure you, that blackmailing won't work on professor. He will probably burn it when he sees it."

The twins look at her and grinned widely, "Then we will—"

" be keeping it now." The twins said snatching the photo as Fred put the photo in one of his pocket.

McGonagall watch the students and sighed, _(Why did Severus leave me on taking care of these students.)_ she thought pitying herself on the students childish attitude.

Crabbe then said, "You do know that professor Snape might give you more detention if you showed that photo."

"Or obliviate you two immediately when you show it to him." Goyle added.

The twins shrugged, "Nothing is wrong-"

"on trying it." They both said with an evil smile.

McGonagall then coughed because the discussion is going nowhere as the students then look at her, "Albus, we are getting out of the topic."

Albus chuckled and look at the students who now looked at them, "This would be a bit long, so if you all please make yourself comfortable." He said as they all nodded and seated somewhere comfortable in Albus quarter.

"Now as I said earlier, your professor and Mr. Weasley are in Sakura's world and are now being taken care by Ms. Haruno's family." He said looking at them, "I called you all because on what Ms. Haruno wrote to me." He said looking at the Slytherins, "She told me to tell Draco and the others that their head of house is being taken care of." Then he motioned to the Gryffindors, "And to tell Harry and the others specially the Weasley's that Ron is okay, and to tell all of you that they agreed to the plan she gave them."

These coughed the attention of all of them except Diaz who already discuss it earlier with Dumbledore, "Plan?" Flint asked which is the question of all listening to them.

"Sakura made a plan for Professor Snape and Weasley, after all they are in the Ancient World." Diaz answered.

"True, but why would they need to have a plan?" Pansy asked looking at Diaz

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer on that Pansy." He replied making Pansy put her index finger in her chin and started thinking.

"It's because they are in the Ancient World, ancient warriors are dangerous people no matter where they live, and professor and Ron having no identification needs to agree to their plan so that other warriors will not harm them." Hermione said explaining to them as they all look at her.

"That is correct Ms. Granger." Albus said with a proud smile and look at the others, "The plan is as you could see in the photos that Diaz has shown you all."

Draco quirks a brow, "So- they plan to turn one of them to look like the other? What for?" he asked.

Diaz answered instead, "I reckon Sakura wants them to pretend to be father and son, Snape and Weasley that is." when he said this laughter erupted from the twins.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Our brother pretending to be Snape's son-"

"I could imagine it as a definite failure." They both said chuckling on what the plan is.

Ginny sweatdrop, "Are you sure that the two agreed in the plan, professor?" she asked as they all saw Albus nodded.

"Oh I am definitely sure that they both agree, why not look at the photo where Snape is smirking and Sakura is smiling." He said leaving Ron out of the topic which the others guess that Ron must have been pressured by the two Slytherins.

They all look at the photos and indeed saw a photo of a smirking Snape who looks like his normal self, a smiling Sakura and glaring Ron in the photo who has pink hair, no more freckles and a bit of Snape features on his face.

"Woah! Weasel does looks like Haruno and Snape line combine." Crabbe said snickering with Goyle and Flint while Draco smirked.

"It would seem Weasel fancies pink hair for himself." Draco said with a teasing smirk to the Gryffindors.

The twins laughed again, "We should show this to mum-"

"It would be hilarious seeing her reaction." They both said.

Harry sweatdrop at the twins who now took the photo and kept it in Fred's pocket, "You do know Ron will be mad at you two when he finds out that you showed the photo to others."

"Tssk! Tssk!" they both said with a finger, "We are just going-"

"to show it to mum, Harry." They both said.

Draco then looks at Albus, "So if Ron is pretending to be Snape's son? Why does he have to have pink hair just like the Haruno's?"

Diaz sighed, "He is also pretending to be Sakura's half big brother." He replied making the others look at him and widen eyed which made him nervous on their stares. "Wha-" he was interrupted.

"WHATT?" Flint and Draco shouted making them look at each other and glared at each other which made Diaz sighed and also McGonagall.

"Did we hear you right Clawford?" Harry asked looking at him

Diaz pinches the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Yes, you heard me right. Ron is pretending to be her half brother, which means-"

"They want to let the public know that Sakura's mum cheated on her husband." Hermione said understanding the plan a bit.

Albus nodded, "Yes, you are right Ms. Granger, it would seem Ms. Haruno and her mother have plan this so that no one will be able to harm the two."

Ginny shook her head, "But! Sakura's mother will be the talk if she agreed, making her cheat on her husband. After all Ron is older in one year."

Diaz sighed, "Knowing Sakura she already discuss this to her mother, which meant they both agree to it." He said, "Well that was what Sakura wants to tell you all anyway, tell Ron's family that he is alright, and tell Draco and the others that Professor is alright." He said then added, "Oh and she ask how all of you are? And she also said to send some photos to her."

Draco quirk a brow, "Clawford-" he said with his other hand extended to him.

Diaz looks at Draco's hand and tilted his head, "What is it, Malfoy?" he asked as the others watch the two in interest.

Draco glared and scowled, "Give it to me!"

Diaz pretended to be innocent and asked, "Give what to you, Malfoy?" he asked again making Draco narrow his eyes.

"Don't be a dimwit Clawford, it doesn't suit you.. Give me Sakura's photo." He replied having a strong feeling that Sakura has a solo photo of herself in it but Diaz already have it. _**(A.N Well he was near on his instinct it was a photo of Sakura and her Mother not a solo one.)**_While the other such as Albus eyes twinkled, McGonagall sighed seeing the two fighting again about Sakura, Flint was also glaring at Diaz but not like Draco intense glare, Pansy was grinning like crazy on the two's clash, Crabbe and Goyle just sighed, while the Gryffindors seem amuse and interested on what will happen next for they never saw the two fight like that before.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**TBC... Hope you guys like it...**_

_**Sorry if there are some grammar or spelling errors that I miss or have in this chappy..**_

_**I have a new Draco photo: I have kinda created two because the first one looks like freakon Atobe from Prince of Tennis with Blonde hair.. lol...**_

http:/ / mariakatrina. Deviantart .com /art / Ancient- Warriors- Draco- Malfoy- 243654848

http:/ / mariakatrina. Deviantart .com / # / d412fmk

_**Read and Review if you want too guys... I'll be counting your votes if you put it in your reviews. Don't know how to do polls in fanfiction. :]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys.. I loveeee uuu all.. Sorry for the late update._

_The votes now are:_

_Draco – 24 votes Smirks at Diaz, "Got anything to say, Clawford?"_

_Diaz – 19 votes Looks at Draco and smirks back, "I still have chance, votes are still on." _

_Harry – 2 votes_

_Both Draco and Diaz – 2 votes_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess... Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors that I miss in this chappy. Don't have a beta.,**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Draco quirk a brow, "Clawford-" he said with his other hand extended to him.

Diaz looks at Draco's hand and tilted his head, "What is it, Malfoy?" he asked as the others watch the two in interest.

Draco glared and scowled, "Give it to me!"

Diaz pretended to be innocent and asked, "Give what to you, Malfoy?" he asked again making Draco narrow his eyes.

"Don't be a dimwit Clawford, it doesn't suit you.. Give me Sakura's photo." He replied having a strong feeling that Sakura has a solo photo of herself in it but Diaz already have it. _**(A.N Well he was near on his instinct it was a photo of Sakura and her Mother not a solo one.)**_While the other such as Albus eyes twinkled, McGonagall sighed seeing the two fighting again about Sakura, Flint was also glaring at Diaz but not like Draco intense glare, Pansy was grinning like crazy on the two's clash, Crabbe and Goyle just sighed, while the Gryffindors seem amuse and interested on what will happen next for they never saw the two fight like that before.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**On to the story...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Diaz smirked at Draco, "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I was the first who got it, so it's mine. As the muggle saying.. First come first serve..." he replied making Harry and Hermione look at each other.

_(I wonder where he knew that?) _Hermione and Harry thought.

Draco then lunges at Diaz making them fall in the floor Draco holding Diaz collar while Diaz was trying to remove his hands on his collar, the others were surprise on the action while McGonagall sighed and headed to the two.

"Ha!" Draco said after fighting Diaz as he snatch something on Diaz robe, he looks at the picture of the smiling Sakura and what seems to be her mother, "I knew it! I knew you were hiding one of her photos, now its mi-" he stops when the photo was snatch by his hand making the two look at the angry McGonagall as they sweatdrop.

"Professor?" they both said

"I will be confiscating this photo if you two will just keep fighting on who will get to keep it." She said making the two guys pale while the other Slytherin and Gryffindor snickered on their reactions.

"Professor- can we see it?" Pansy asked excitedly making McGonagall looked at her twinkling eyes and shrugged giving the photo to her as the others look at the photo Pansy is holding.

"Heeee - - Sakura looks-"

"Cute now..." the twins said making Diaz and Draco look at the twins intensely as they now stood up.

The twins shiver at their stares and look at Pansy, "Why are those two-"

"looking at us like that?" they both asked

Crabbe sighed, "You just said it, Sakura looks cute.." he answered them.

Harry look at the other Slytherins, "But Sakura is indeed cute, she change so much, you could say she's beautiful now." He said innocently making Diaz and Draco pale hearing that from Potter as Hermione and Ginny now know why Diaz and Draco are reacting like that, they snickered.

Diaz and Draco run to Pansy and snatch the photo both of their hand holding each sides of it, "Sakura is mine!" They both said in the same time making Diaz and Draco glared at each other again.

"Malfoy—you do remember that Sakura chosen me right?" Diaz said to him showing the necklace and locket he is wearing.

Draco quirks a brow and smirk, "I'm sorry Clawford, but I was pretty sure that I have a necklace like that. Oh! Also I remember.." his smirk widens, "I didn't hear Sakura said she loves you that time. Meaning- I could still take her away from you." He finish as Diaz glared at Draco who still has a teasing smirk on his face.

Harry then slowly moves to Pansy, "Are they always like this? I mean if it involves Sakura?" he asked

"Yep! Since Sakura arrived that time they kept quarrelling on whom Sakura will choose on both of them." She answered.

The twins then putted a hand to Pansy's shoulder, "Well we couldn't blame them, after all-"

"Sakura looks cute or should I say beautiful now." The twins finish making Draco and Diaz glared at them.

"You two are not going to court her!"they both shouted making all of them sweatdrop, while Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling again.

"We forgot to tell you, those two are kinda possessive.." Goyle informed the two.

Ginny chuckled, "I guess no one could court Sakura, if they are in the way."

"Indeed, it is scary if two guys courting the girl you like are Slytherins." Hermione added.

"We could hear-" Diaz said

"All of you.." Draco added as they now glaring at all of them.

They all then stop when a flash came as they look at Dumbledore and McGonagall who was also surprise on Dumbledore's action.

"Albus, surely that is an inappropriate photo for you to send to Ms. Haruno." She said making Diaz and Draco pale.

"Please delete that photo professor!" they both beg.

Albus eyes twinkled, "Ms. Haruno did said to take a photo of all of you, and it seems I capture all of you in this one." He said now looking at the photo of a glaring Draco and Diaz while the others continue to talk and the twins continue to snicker on the photo. "I will be sending this to her." He said with a chuckled as McGonagall sighed.

McGonagall then looks at the two, "Give me that photo so I could use a spell to duplicate it, so you two won't be fighting over it." She said approaching the Diaz and Draco.

Diaz and Draco's face change into a smirking to a happy smile, "Really, professor?" Draco asked as he brought the photo to McGonagall his face so happy.

"Did Malfoy-"

"SMILLEEEEE!" The twins said in shocked making Draco turned to them and glare.

"SHUT IT YOU WEASELS!" he exclaimed then turns to Professor McGonagall again, "Please do that, Professor."

"Yes professor, please duplicate the photo. It would stop Malfoy on harassing me every day to get the photo." Diaz added making Draco kick his shin as he then lunges to Draco. "Why you!" Diaz shouted

Pansy chuckled, "There they go again..." she said watching the two in their fight again, McGonagall shook her head and ignore the two as she began casting a spell in the photo.

_(I never thought that your students are like this, Severus.) _she thought as she was casting a spell.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said making Harry turn to him when a flash came as he blinks and tilted his head.

"Professor did you just took a photo of me?" he asked.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled, "Yes Mr. Potter, I will be sending these photo after all to Ms. Haruno." He then turns to the others, "Now—If you all want to arrange yourself to be much more presentable." He said.

"Take a photo of-"

"Us first!" The twins said making different poses as Dumbledore chuckled but took a photo of it after all it's a moving photo. Dumbledore then began taking photos of them making Diaz and Draco stop on their fight noticing that the others seem to be ignoring them and are making different poses as they both heard Pansy.

"Let's make funny poses for Saks!" Pansy suggested making the others nodded as they were about to do the poses for Dumbledore to take a photo.

"WAIT! Include us too!" the two said running into them as they began to pose with the others.

McGonagall chuckled as she was now finish on duplicating the photo and are now watching their students.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Few minutes later...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"I think Ms. Haruno will be happy to have these photos that we have taken." Dumbledore said looking at the photos now.

"Of course she will I'm in there." Draco said making the others roll their eyes.

_(There goes he's ego again.) _they all thought

"Anyway- - here is the photo." McGonagall said making Diaz and Draco almost jump in excitement as they grin and took the photo.

"Thanks Professor." They both said.

"So—are we going to our classes now?" Hermione asked

"Yes Ms. Granger, all of you will head back to your respective classes." McGonagall said as they all nodded as they were all about to head out.

"Mr. Clawford I need you to remain for a while." Dumbledore said making Diaz and the other Slytherin look at Albus while the Gryffindors bid goodbye to them.

"Why is it always Clawford that you always need?" Draco scowled.

Diaz smirked looking at Draco, "Jealous Malfoy?"

"You wish, Clawford." Draco hissed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I just only need him to put this envelope with the letter and pictures on the place where he found Ms. Haruno's envelope too." He said making the others wonder.

_(When did he wrote the letter? Did he write it when taking photos of us?)_ the Slytherins thought.

Diaz then nodded, "I could put it in there.. It's just outside the Gryffindor Tower." He said taking the envelope to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Mr. Clawford, the others could go to your classes." He said making Pansy pout.

"I want to see were Diaz got Saks envelope, I'm coming with him outside the tower too." She said, "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle want to see it too, right?" she asked now looking at the two who nodded.

"I'm coming with them too." Draco added making Dumbledore nodded as he looks at McGonagall who sighed.

"I will inform their professor that they will be a bit late." She said as she headed out.

"I guess we will be going now professor." Diaz said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Let's go!" Pansy said excitedly now running out of the room as the others follow.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Outside Gryffindor Tower...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Soo- this is where you got the envelope." Crabbe said as they all looked around.

"It's near the portal from before." Goyle said remembering the place of the portal from before.

Pansy then lay in the grass, "This place feels nostalgic.. It's just been ten months since Saks disappeared." She said now watching the clouds.

Draco then lay beside her, "Sakura will definitely come back Pans. After all she needs to bring Weasel and professor back." He replied as he watches Diaz who was looking around a specific part in the grass.

Crabbe looks at Diaz, "So—did you find the spot from before?" he asked looking at Diaz who was still walking around.

"Don't worry, I know where I found the letter before." Diaz replied to them.

"Do you think Sakura would be able to get our photos?" Pansy asked them

Draco shrugged, "There is nothing wrong on trying Pans. After all Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about Sakura not getting it back." He reassured her.

"Yeah- what Malfoy said is true, after all I read the letter from earlier." Diaz replied as he continue to search from the right spot.

"WHAT?" they all said in shocked,

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Diaz stops what he's doing and look at Draco, "Because Malfoy, I do not want Potter to keep bugging me on what is in the letter ." he replied

Goyle nodded, "That's true, Potter is worried after all on Weasel." He added

They all then look at him, "So what is written in the letter?" Pansy asked him while the others wait from his answer.

Diaz looks around making sure no student are outside to hear them, "Professor Dumbledore said to only tell this to people I trust, so I reckon all of you after all we are all close to Sakura." He said

Draco scowled, "Just get on with it Clawford, what was in the letter?"

Diaz sighed, "It would seem Sakura was practicing how to open portals these past few months." He said which made the others listen to him in interest.

"So did Sakura find out how to open the portal from before?" Pansy asked

"She did.. I'm pretty sure everyone remember it.." Diaz replied to them making them tilted their head in wonder.

Draco's eyes then widened, "The portal from before, the one on the great hall." He said as the others eyes look at Diaz to confirm it.

Diaz eyes sadden as he nodded, "Sakura was apologising to professor on the letter, because she open the portal the other way injuring the students and professor." He said with a sighed, _(Now I wish I was also sucked by the portal. I wonder what Sakura is doing now. Maybe she's touring Professor and Weasley on her town.. Ughh.. So depressing...)_ he thought.

"So that means she could go here now? She just need to perfect it a bit?" Crabbe asked making Diaz shrugged.

"I guess, but I think opening portals takes a lot of energy, that is why she said she is practicing opening mini-portals that are use for letters and other things." He replied to them who nodded understanding Sakura's situation.

Draco sighed as he putted his hands on his head now looking at the clouds beside Pansy, "Now I wish I was sucked by that portal. I wonder what they are doing now?" he said all of them looking at the clouds.

Pansy giggled, "Saks probably lectures the two all the time, after all Weasel and Professor doesn't go together very well."

Crabbe laughed, "I could imagine it Pans..."

"THERE!" Diaz shouted making Draco and Pansy stood while Crabbe and Goyle approach him.

"So you just put the envelope in there?" Goyle asked

"I guess, that's what Sakura said." Diaz replied putting the envelope that has photos and a letter from Dumbledore on the spot.

Pansy looks at all of them, "So—I guess will go back to our class now." She said as the others nodded, as they headed to their respective classes.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Time Skip... Dinner... Great Hall...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Tracey, Millicent and Daphne then seated beside Pansy who was now getting her dinner.

Tracey then looks around then turned to Pansy, "Where's Diaz and Malfoy?"

"Yeah, they are always here on time for dinner." Daphne added.

"Did they receive detention again?" Millicent added

Pansy stops eating and answered, "They're both outside the Gryffindor tower." She informed them as their faces turn to surprised.

"Even Malfoy is now heading in that place? What is in that place anyway?" Tracey scowled making Pansy look at her.

"It's a special place for us especially those two." Crabbe answered her making the three girls look at him.

"And we appreciate it if you would not say it like that in front of the two, or else there will be chaos." Goyle warned as he looks at Tracey who gulped in his serious stare.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Goyle stop scaring Davis." She said as she then looks at Tracey, "As Crabbe had said it is a special place for all of us, so we appreciate it if you do not speak to that place in disgust." She said looking at Tracey then added, "And don't worry about the two, they are just reminiscing that is why they are still not here." She informed the other girls.

Daphne tilted her head, "Reminiscing about what?" she asked

Pansy look at Crabbe and Goyle who both shrug, "They are recalling good memories from the muggle born that left Hogwarts ten months ago." She replied as the three girls face turned into surprised, awe, love while Tracey last face turned into jealousy.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**TBC... Hope you guys like it...**_

_**I just want to inform you all that I will be busy now, got interview tomorrow and if ever I'll be starting work on Thursday, meaning late update.. I'm really sorry about it guys.. Hope you guys understand. Love yah all. *smiles***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_I'm so sorry for the really really late update... .  
I think I said before that I was looking for work now that I have work I don't have have time for an update... I even forgot what to do on the next chappy... Oh and the votes are still on to those who are still asking._

_The votes now are:_

_Draco – 29 votes Draco is really popular.. *smiles*_

_Diaz – 21 votes _

_Harry – 2 votes_

_Both Draco and Diaz – 2 votes_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess... Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors that I miss in this chappy. Don't have a beta.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Time Skip... Dinner... Great Hall...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Tracey, Millicent and Daphne then seated beside Pansy who was now getting her dinner.

Tracey then looks around then turned to Pansy, "Where's Diaz and Malfoy?"

"Yeah, they are always here on time for dinner." Daphne added.

"Did they receive detention again?" Millicent added

Pansy stops eating and answered, "They're both outside the Gryffindor tower." She informed them as their faces turn to surprised.

"Even Malfoy is now heading in that place? What is in that place anyway?" Tracey scowled making Pansy look at her.

"It's a special place for us especially those two." Crabbe answered her making the three girls look at him.

"And we appreciate it if you would not say it like that in front of the two, or else there will be chaos." Goyle warned as he looks at Tracey who gulped in his serious stare.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Goyle stop scaring Davis." She said as she then looks at Tracey, "As Crabbe had said it is a special place for all of us, so we appreciate it if you do not speak to that place in disgust." She said looking at Tracey then added, "And don't worry about the two, they are just reminiscing that is why they are still not here." She informed the other girls.

Daphne tilted her head, "Reminiscing about what?" she asked

Pansy look at Crabbe and Goyle who both shrug, "They are recalling good memories from the muggle born that left Hogwarts ten months ago." She replied as the three girls face turned into surprised, awe, love while Tracey last face turned into jealousy.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**On to the Story...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Outside Gryffindor Tower...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"What time do you think Sakura will be getting that?" Draco said looking at Diaz then to the envelope as they wait for the mini portal to appear.

"I do hope Sakura will open it now, I want to know if she will be able to do it the other way." Diaz replied then looks at Draco, "If you cannot wait, why not go now. Malfoy?" he asked with a smirked in his face, "I'll be happy to informed you later if Sakura succeeds or not."

Draco glared at Diaz, "I'll be waiting with you Clawford." He sneered.

Diaz chuckled, "Suit yourself." They then both looked at the envelope.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**10 minutes later..**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Diaz could see Draco's face changing he chuckled, "If you're hungry Malfoy, you could go now."

Draco scowled, "Shut it, Clawford!" he shouted just then they were blinded by a light as they cover their eyes, as the light faded away they look at the place where they place the letter and see it was gone.

Diaz smirked and looked at Draco, "Looks like Sakura succeeded on opening a mini portal again."

"It seems so... Let's head back now and inform the others." Draco replied as Diaz nodded as they both headed to the great hall.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Dinner... Great Hall...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Their back!" Tracey shouted making the others turn as they saw Diaz and Draco heading to them.

Diaz and Draco notice Pansy and the others who knows Sakura look at them as if asking _'So, did it work?' _they were about to answer when Tracey pulled Diaz to sit beside her while Draco sighed and seated beside Pansy.

Pansy then whispered to Draco, "So? How'd it go?" she asked while Crabbe and Goyle looked Draco also waiting for his answer.

Draco smirked, "It was a success Pans." He replied making Pansy smile back while the two smirked.

_(I wish I could see Saks reactions seeing our photos.)_ she thought

"Diazzzz—" Tracey said in a sweet voice making Draco quirk a brow and smirking evilly at Diaz who seemed irritated but can't actually say it, "Pansy said you and Draco went outside that Gryffindor Tower again... What's so special about that place anyway, that even Draco is coming in there." she said her voice full of disgust with a bit of jealousy on it.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sighed as they saw Draco and Diaz faces changes, _(This won't end well.) _they all thought feeling sorry for Tracey on whatever Draco and Diaz will say to her.

"Malfoy." Draco hissed making Tracey looked at him.

"What is it Draco?" she said tilting her head while looking at him

Draco glared at her making Tracey flinch on his glare while Millicent and Daphne wondered what made him mad, "Call me Malfoy, Davis. Only few people could call me by my name." He replied coldly, "And to answer your question why we kept coming in there, because it was Sakura's favourite place. So I would appreciate it not to talk about it with disgust or I will not hesitate to hex you." He warned making Tracey paled.

Pansy sighed, "Dray—we already warned her, so stop scaring her."

Draco looks at Pansy and to Diaz who met his eyes, "Oh, and another thing Davis." He said making Tracey look at him. "Diaz loves to go to that place because the girl she likes love that place too."

Tracey look a few minute to Draco then look up to Diaz as she clutches his arm, "The girl you like? Is it-" she said but was interrupted by Draco

Draco snorted, "Isn't it obvious Davis, Diaz and I like the same girl... The muggle born name Sakura Haruno." He said making Tracey release her hold to Diaz.

Diaz sighed, "I'm sorry Tracey, but I know you already know I like someone. I'm just waiting for her to come back here in Hogwarts again, then we'll be together again." He said to Tracey as the girl started to cry and then walk out of the great hall.

Millicent and Daphne looks at the two, "Isn't it a bit rash to say that to her?" Daphne asked.

Draco shrugged and started to pick on what dessert he will be eating, "It's for Davis to know that Clawford likes someone else, so she won't pester him anymore." He replied then looks at Diaz, "And Clawford if you think I will easily hand Saks to you, I would gladly tell you that you will not win." He said with a smirk.

Diaz chuckled, "Glad to know that."

Pansy rolls her eyes, "I'll talk to Tracey later, don't want her crying all night because of you two." She said as Millicent and Daphne also nodded.

"We'll talk to her too." They both said.

They then started talking on a different topic to change the mood of everyone, and after dinner time they headed to their own room in the Slytherin Lair.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Girl's Room... Slytherin Lair...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"It's so unfair! Why does Diaz like her so much! I'm sure I'm better than her!" Tracey shouted

Pansy sighed, "If Sakura was here you'll know why Diaz likes her." She replied as the three girls looks at her.

Millicent then asked, "Aren't you mad at that muggle?"

Pansy looks at Millicent, "Why should I be mad?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Duh! For taking Malfoy from you, he did say that he likes that Sakura too."

Tracey then holds Pansy's hands, "Yeah! Aren't you mad at that girl?"

Pansy chuckled at Tracey's pleading eyes, "I'm not mad at Saks after all it's not her fault." She said making Tracey pout as she added, "At first I was jealous of her because Dray always notice her than me, but I move on as time goes by and I know her more..." she then look at Tracey, "I know how you feel about being rejected, because even now I still like Dray but I know I could never get his heart." She said softly as Tracey face softens.

"I guess we were defeated by this muggle girl." Tracey said with sadness.

Pansy giggled, "Yes, we are indeed defeated by her but at least were with it together."

Tracey chuckled, "Were together on being rejected because of the same girl they like."

Millicent snorted at them, "Then just fall in love with a different guy again."

Pansy laughed, "I wish.." she said then looks at Tracey, "Are you okay now?" she asked as Tracey nodded and smiling at them.

Daphne smirked, "Good to know, we thought you will be crying all night just because of being rejected by Clawford."

Tracey glared playfully at Daphne, "I could accept defeat you know just like Pansy who accepted hers." She replied making Daphne chuckle, "So what is Sakura like? I really can't remember her." She said looking at Pansy.

Pansy smiled as she began to talk about Sakura while the other girls listened to her then minutes later they all headed to sleep.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Sakura's Side... Early Morning...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sakura woke up early and sighed_, (So early, if I don't need to do that release papers of Professor and Ron I'll still be sleeping.)_ She thought and sighed again, "Might as well try to open the mini portal too and see if they receive my letter." She said to no one as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower and readied herself for the day.

When she was ready and was about to head out, she saw her mother rubbing her eyes, "Your up early?" her mother asked.

Sakura chuckled, "I need to do Professor's and Ron's release papers and also check on the mini portal too." She replied.

Ririn yawned, "I see.. Take care then deary." She said to her daughter with a wave of hand still sleepy which made Sakura laughed.

"I'll see you later." She said as she then headed to the Konoha forest to check on the portal first.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Konoha Forest... Centre Part...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Now to check if they receive my letter and replied to it." Sakura said to herself as she closes her eyes and tried to concentrate her chakra to open the mini portal.

A bright light then appear in front of her and when it faded she look at the place of the light and notice a different colour envelope, "Yes! They receive it!" she said excitedly as she picks up the envelope and opened it up.

When she opened it up she notice the photos and grinned as she pulled it all out and looked at it, "I wonder what Dray and Diaz fighting about here? While the other watch them in interest and why are the twins grinning like that." She said to herself as she shook her head as she look at the other photos and started laughing at their funny faces.

She then looked at the letter inside, "Might as well opened this letter with Professor." She said as she putted the photos inside the envelope and headed to the Hospital with a big grinned in her face.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**TBC... Hope you guys like it..**_

_**I know it's short.. Writer's block.. waaahhh.. And my update might be for a long time again.. .  
Sorry about that again guys.. xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter and Full Metal Alchemist**_

_I know guys I haven't updated for a while and I'm so sorrryyy.. waaahhh.. No time to do fanfics.. . _

_I will finish this story but probably for a long time.. haha.. Sorry for this short chappy for now- I will update again on my day off maybe... I just want to let everyone know that this isn't abandoned, just slowww I mean so slow update._

_Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and alerts... xoxo *smiles*_

_The new votes now:_

_Draco – 31 votes Draco really is popular._

_Diaz – 22 votes *waah.. Diaz is losing omg Draco*_

_Harry – 3 votes_

_Both Draco and Diaz – 2 votes_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

"**bold" – English**

"normal" – Ancient Language

_**Rated T for a while I guess... Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors that I miss in this chappy. Don't have a beta.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Konoha Forest... Centre Part...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Now to check if they receive my letter and replied to it." Sakura said to herself as she closes her eyes and tried to concentrate her chakra to open the mini portal.

A bright light then appear in front of her and when it faded she look at the place of the light and notice a different colour envelope, "Yes! They receive it!" she said excitedly as she picks up the envelope and opened it up.

When she opened it up she notice the photos and grinned as she pulled it all out and looked at it, "I wonder what Dray and Diaz fighting about here? While the other watch them in interest and why are the twins grinning like that." She said to herself as she shook her head as she look at the other photos and started laughing at their funny faces.

She then looked at the letter inside, "Might as well opened this letter with Professor." She said as she putted the photos inside the envelope and headed to the Hospital with a big grinned in her face.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**On to the story...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Konoha Hospital...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sakura greeted one of the head healers in the hospital as she asks for the release papers of her now so called half brother Ron and Step father Snape. One of the healer's was looking at her sadly as they found out that the two unconscious people Naruto have brought were her half brother and step-father. As they all feel sorry for her in whatever rumours and murmurs people will say about her mother cheating on her father.

Sakura sighs as she notices their stares which she ignores as she process and signs all the needed things for Ron's and Snape's release and will give it later to Tsuande. When she was finish she them headed to the two's room to show them the letter and photos that she receive in the portal she opened.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sakura knocks at the door before she entered and saw Professor Snape already awake who was leaning on the bed's headboard and looking at the window then turned to her.

Sakura smiled, "You're up early, Professor?" she asked making Snape frowned.

"I wouldn't be up early if that dunderhead wouldn't stop snoring loudly." He scowled as Sakura looks at Ron who was indeed snoring loudly, she chuckled as she turn back to Snape.

"At least I have good news for you today. So stop scowling and frowning like that you'll get old fast." She teased making Snape glared at her.

Snape then crosses his arms, "So what is this good news?"

"Well I would like to tell Ron this good news too, I'll just wake him-"

"_Aguamenti."_ Sakura's eyes widens as jet of water damps Ron as he screamed.

"Gaaaahh! WHATTA HELL!" Ron shouted now wide awake as he looks around for the culprit who thrown water at him, as he saw a surprised Sakura and a smirking Snape.

"SNAPEE!" he hissed.

Snape shrugged, "Ms. Haruno said to wake you up, but I saw you sleeping so peacefully. So- I thought that a simple aguamenti will do the trick to wake you up." He replied as Ron continue to glare at him while Sakura now laughed but was surprise when a spell pass through her and hit Snape.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WEASLEY!" Snape sneered as Ron smirks

"HA! Take that!" Ron said proudly as Sakura now look at Snape which was hex by Ron, his hair changing into bright orange colour which made Sakura laughed on Snape horrified but funny hair.

"Professor—your hair.." Sakura said trying to stop laughing but failed as she kept pointing on Snape's bright orange hair.

Orange hair Snape then glared intensely to a very wet Ron who was also glaring back, Sakura looks at the two then chuckled, "Don't you two want to know what Professor Dumbledore wrote to us in the letter I got this morning." She announces making Snape and Ron's glare stops as they now look at her in shocked.

"Albus?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Sakura nodded to them, "I opened a portal again this morning, and got a new envelope with photos inside. I haven't open the letter yet because I thought you two want to know what's in it too."

"That is indeed good news." Snape said forgetting what Ron have done to him and was now looking interesting on the letter Sakura is holding.

"Yeah! I wonder what photos Professor send us." Ron said forgetting what Snape done to him too and was now looking at Sakura with twinkling eyes to give him the photos.

Sakura chuckled, "Alright I'll show you two, but I need to-" She turns to Ron, "dry you first, and you professor-" she looks at Snape, "to turn back to normal." She finished

Ron and Snape nodded as Sakura chuckled as she did her alchemy to them_, (Never thought they'll be cooperative if it involves the letter.) _she thought

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

When Ron is now dry and Snape is back to normal Sakura then showed them the photos as they all look at it with interest.

"I think I need to have an eye check-up." Ron said rubbing his eyes when he saw all the photos making Snape and Sakura roll their eyes.

Snape pinches the bridge of his nose, "I do hope you won't be a dunderhead when you are pretending to be my son." He said looking at Ron who was glaring at him, "now I know why I do not have a son, if I have a son like you it will be the most embarrassing day to the Snape name." He added which made Ron have a tick on his forehead.

Sakura chuckled, "Now now professor- I want you two to be civil for now, or else we won't get to anything we need to do today, if you two keep bantering to each other." She said to Snape who shrugged which made her look at Ron who crosses his arm and huffed.

Sakura chuckled as she said, "Ron I think these photos shows that Draco and the others are just being civil that time."

"But that's unbelievable? Harry and Draco CIVIL to each other! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Ron replied in shocked making Sakura rolls her eyes on Ron's antics.

"I would assume that Minerva warned both groups that is why they are like that. I would think the one fighting in this photo is not Potter or Malfoy but Malfoy and Clawford." Snape said making them look at the moving photo of Draco and Diaz arguing on something while Fred and George snickers in their backs and Harry and Hermione talking to Pansy and the others about something.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I think I already know what those two are fighting about." He said as Snape nodded as they look at Sakura who notice their stares.

"WHAT?" she said to them

"It's pretty obvious they are fighting because of you." Ron replied as Sakura's eyes widen and put her hands up, "Why would they fight because of me!" she replied

Snape snorted, "I would have to agree with dunderhead over there now, I think they are fighting over you." He said, "BUT-" Sakura said but was stopped when Ron added.

"After all those two like you so much, I'm not denying that sometimes I see Malfoy feeling jealous when you talk more to Clawford." He said looking at Sakura who was now looking at them in shocked. Ron smirked, "Who do you like anyway?" he asked as Snape also nodded wanting to know the answer as they stare intensely at her waiting for her answer.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**TBC... I'm so sorry guys for a very short chapter but I hope you guys like it. *smiles***_

_**I'm still continuing this story it is not abandoned just for everyone to know, just a slowwww update..**_

_**Read and Review if you guys want to. **_

_**Xoxo everyone.. *grin***_


End file.
